Material Girl
by HelenItsme
Summary: Brooke Davis. The most popular, bitchiest girl in school. Loves to ruin innocent people. She wants a guy? She'll get him. No matter what. But what happens when she wants someone who's completely the opposite of her? And how does she deal with other guys?
1. Introducing Brooke Davis

Introducing Brooke Davis 

Brooke Penelope Davis is quite something. Gorgeous long, brown hair with the most beautiful green eyes and perfectly plucked eyebrows. Nails are always manicured; face like an angel and a tanned body with killer legs. Most popular girl in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. She seems to have thousand of friends. Dating multiple guys, or how she likes to put it: "I'm dating them non-exclusively. They're my toys and my wish is their command."

Brooke is the daughter of Richard Davis, one of the richest people in North Carolina. When Brooke wants something, she gets it. She's a spoiled brat and also known as the biggest bitch on the planet. If you like to study or if you like school just a little bit, then you're a nerd and she'll treat you like crap. If you love sports, than you're disgusting cause when you play sports, you sweat. And 'normal' girls don't sweat. When you fk or even kiss one of her 'ex-boyfriends' you can call yourself dead. She'll do anything to crush you or humiliate you. She can make your life a living hell and you can't do anything about it.

Yep. That's Brooke Davis for you. She's the most stunning, rich and popular bch you'll ever meet. She's confident about her sexuality, she doesn't need a tutor cause she's smart enough and she gets straight A's (How? That's the big question). She's perfect.

But if you look closer you can see big bags under her eyes that she tries to hide. If you look closer you can smell her alcoholic breath. If you listen to her conversations with her best friend Peyton Sawyer in the girls bathroom, than you know she's not perfect. She's anything but.


	2. Wake Up

Chapter 1. Wake up

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

With a whimper Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she awoke. Looking straight in the eyes of Peyton Sawyer.

"Go away, you psycho bitch." She said while placing her face in her soft pillow.

"Hey hey hey, that's not a nice way to greet your best friend in the whole wide world." She laughed and tapped her fingers against Brooke's head softly.

Brooke let out an annoyed sigh. "Peyton, when I say go away I mean it! You should know out of all people."

"And I know that out of all people, I should be the groggy one and you should be cheering me up right now. But since that's not going to happen any time soon, I can wake you up whenever I want."

"Fine! But if I wasn't so hungover right now, I would slap your pretty face." She snickered with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm not feeling so great either. But that's no reason to stay in bed all day. Come on, get out of that bed right now!" Brooke sat up and swung her bare, tanned legs over the side of the bed.

Getting up she strolled slowly over to her bathroom so she could begin getting ready for a brand new school day.

She turned on her shower and prepared to get in when she heard Peyton call out to her "and hurry up cause we're already late!"

She let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. Such a Peyton thing to wake her up too late.

"Oh well that's just great." She grumbled while rubbing some shampoo in her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well well well, so nice of you young ladies to join us today." Their English teacher said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Everybody watched them and waited for Brooke or Peyton to answer with a bitchy but good comeback.

"We're so sorry Mr. Myer, but we kind of lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise." Brooke's voice was calm and pleasant as she told him. They smiled sweetly at him, already walking to their seats.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but this is the third time in a row. I can't let you two go while all the other students are here on time. So.. Here." The teacher passed her a pink slip.

"What's this?" She replied irritated.

"It's called a detention slip. And here's one for you too Ms. Sawyer." Green and blue eyes went wide and the teacher watched in amusement as the poised façade melted away from both faces.

"Excuse me sir, I think I heard something wrong. You give us slips for detention class?"

"That's right miss Davis."

"Oh boy, I think this is a mistake!" Brooke putted her hand over her mouth for an extra dramatic effect. "Don't you think so too Peyton?" Peyton nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. Cause, let's see.. Yesterday you didn't seem to mind when we were late. Remember when you oh so openly flirted with us."

"You were touching my shoulder, and your face was about…" She leaned in close to Peyton's face and whispered, "here."

"Okay that's enough! Please take your seat and be quiet so I can continue my lesson." Said Mr. Myer with a weak phoney smile. His face red from embarrassment.

The class never asked further questions. They weren't shocked. This was the daily routine. Brooke and Peyton were late for class, they got a detention slip and then they blackmailed the teacher. It was nothing new.

"You my dear, are a bitch." Bevin, Brooke's other friend, whispered in Brooke's ear when she sat down next to her.

"Like you didn't know that." Brooke grinned evilly.

"So he actually hit on you the other day?"

"Of course, I'm hot. Nobody can resist me."

"You're quite something you know that?" Bevin said while rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Davis! Ms. Harris!"

"Yes? Are we doing something wrong?" Brooke replied with a bored sigh.

"I thought I told you to be quiet?"

Examining her manicure she commented "oh yeah, I'm so sorry."

Mr. Myer watched her over his glasses and his face was red but this time not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Really. I am sorry. Please continue."  
The teacher shot her a dirty look and silent reminded himself not to mess with Brooke Davis. It took him a few seconds to continue the lesson like nothing had happened.

"You are good." Peyton said leaning in from a row behind.

"I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to change my karma." Peyton said dramatically when she flopped next to Brooke on Brooke's bed.

"Why's that?" Brooke asked not bothered to look up from her magazine.

"I did something and I can't take it back."  
Immediately Brooke turned around now fully giving Peyton attention.

"What? What the hell did you do?"

"I yelled at a eight year old girl because she wasn't walking fast enough."

"That's it?" Brooke rolled her eyes in a bored way. "Please, I do that daily. That's no reason for changing your karma babe."

Peyton let out a laugh when she saw Brooke's face. "I had to get your attention somehow."

"Why are you here anyway?" Brooke asked as she continued reading her magazine.

"Hello? Am I not allowed to pay my best friend a visit once in a while?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh cut the shit P. Sawyer. Why are you here?"

"Fine. I got us invited to a party at Duke tonight."

Brooke's face lit up when she heard the words come out of Peyton's mouth. "A can't miss?" She asked still not really impressed.

"A can't miss." Peyton repeated.

"Babe that's awesome!" She squealed and thanked Peyton by throwing herself in her arm to give her a big hug. "By the way, so much for you changing your karma."

"Yeah well I want to have some fun, not like we need it but.. We need fun." She ended and waved it away cause she knew she wasn't making any sense.

"You're right Goldilocks. Anyway, you are so the designated driver."

"No way! I did it yesterday!" Brooke shot her a look cause they both knew that was bullshit. "Sort of."

"Maybe I need to remind you that you were the one who was so drunk that you couldn't even stand on your own legs. And I had to call a cab in my own drunken state."

"I know, I know." She paused for a few seconds. "No wait, I don't. But that's besides the point. Anyway.. What I was trying to say, maybe we won't have to drive cause someone else is driving." She said winking at Brooke.

Brooke, looked confused for a while but then smiled evilly along with Peyton.

"Peyt.. May I remind you that you have a boyfriend. Named Nathan."

"Oh Brookie, may I remind you that I don't want him. He's just a toy. Like all boys are to me."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"bitch."

"Oh nice comeback." Peyton said sarcastically.

"What? It's true!"

"Like you're one to speak. You're the queen of all the bitches."

"Thank you." Brooke beamed proudly.

"You know that was not a compliment."

"Shut up! And now stop with this pointless conversation. We have to buy some new clothes for tonight."

Their high heeled boots clicked loudly against the wooden floor as they walked over to the door. They were both thinking the same thing: tonight is going to be one hell of a night that, hopefully, they would both remember for a long, long time.


	3. Women Send Signals

Chapter 2. Women Send Signals

Brooke and Peyton went through the doors into Duke's, quickly scanning the crowd. This was normal to them. Loud music, four huge kegs in every corner, the room hot as hell and packed with people. Some of them drunk, some of them sober, but everybody seemed to be having fun.

Brooke already knew she was going to bored out of her mind in about ten minutes, because she only loved a party with the right people at the right time and place. And these people were so not the right people. Damn Peyton for getting invited on a 'can't miss' party. This was anything but a can't miss. And by judging the look on Peyton's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"Is this it?" Brooke scoffed when she saw a ugly guy nodding at her.

"I-I think so." Peyton said a little bit unsure.

"I thought you said…"

"A can't miss? Yeah, I thought so too." She replied and once again scanned the crowd.

"This sucks!" Brooke made a face and pouted. She wanted to go to this party so bad! And now when she was there she hated it already. God, this really sucked!  
She turned around to face Peyton and tell her she wanted to get out of here but was interrupted by a male voice.

"I don't know your name, but I'm pretty sure it's Angel, 'cause you sure look like one." He slurred drunkely. Peyton looked amused at Brooke who rolled her eyes in boredom. The guy didn't seem to notice and continued "buy you a drink?"

(.)"Look mister college boy, I'll give you one clue. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies or find another girl to screw, laugh this thingy off, get more wasted, go home with a girl or make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you."(.)

The guy looked hurt but shrugged and walked away scoping his next victim. Peyton laughed and Brooke slapped her on the arm playfully.

"God, guys are so clueless." She mumbled.

"You are good girl. That was seriously one of your best blow off's." She laughed clearly amused by this.

"It's not funny Peyt! Anyway, are we going to stay here? Because if we are…"  
All of a sudden there were two guys hopping in front of them with a wide smile on their faces.

"Is this interruption day or something? Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with? Jeez! Look boys, we don't want you. You.." She pointed with her index finger to the first guy. '…Are ugly and we don't want ugly guys with such horrible smiles and you…" She pointed to the other one "…Smell like cheap collogne and if there's one thing I hate the most, it's that. So bye bye, go flirt with someone else!"  
She grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her out of the room. Peyton was laughing so hard she could barely walk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Brooke asked annoyed as soon as they were outside.

"You're funny."

"I know." She grinned. "Anyway, since this party if off our schedule, where are we going now?"

"I don't know. We could always crash at Nathan's?" She asked sheepishly. She already knew the answer.

"Yeah cause that's what I want! You guys have hot, passionate animal sex while I'm watching live porn. Temping but, no thanks." She said leaving a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Before Peyton could reply an evil smirk spread across her lips and she said "cause you know, I've been there, done that." She smirked.

Peyton's shocked face was priceless. "You watched us having sex!"

"Gotcha! God Peyt, I think you're losing your touch. Since when do you believe every word I'm saying?"

"You're evil."

"Yeah yeah. We both are. But seriously, what do you want to do?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and tried to give Brooke an innocent look before adding "Perhaps Nathan's?" She heard Brooke sigh. "Oh come on Brookie! You know you want to." She sing songed and putted an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Fine! He better have something to drink... Something strong." She added quickly and Peyton smiled pleased by her answer.

"Of course! You know what he keeps in his 'secret drawer'." Brooke laughed out loud just by thinking of it. Every time when Nathan wants to drink something strong he finds two empty bottles of pure vodka.

"I wonder where his 'secret drawer' is now." She grinned and looked at Peyton who was grinning also.

"I know where it is." Peyton sang and then started to run off.

"Peyt! You bitch, wait for me!" When Peyton wasn't slowing down Brooke cursed a 'God damnit' under her breath and called out "don't make me speed walk! These are 300 dollar shoes!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke caught Nathan's eye for the third time that night. Peyton didn't seem to notice, she was intently watching the movie that they had started twenty minutes ago.

When they called Nathan he was a little pissed off cause he said he wanted to sleep. Peyton, being the annoying girlfriend, begged him to let them come over cause they were bored out of their minds. After Brooke screamed in the cellphone that he wasn't being a good boyfriend and that they were coming over if he liked it or not, he finally agreed. Now they were watching a stupid movie that only a Peyton person could love.

"I'm going to get myself something to drink." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Uhm, yeah me too." Nathan quickly followed Brooke who raised an eyebrow slightly. Peyton only mumbled in return, she was too deep into the movie to notice that something was going on.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Brooke grabbed him by his shirt and hissed "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" He smiled innocently. Their faces were just inches away and she quickly let go of his shirt.

"You know what I mean Scott. You were checking me out earlier… While Peyton's still in the room!"

"Who said I was checking you out?"

"Trust me when I say that I can feel a guy staring. And don't deny that you were winking at me as soon as Peyton focused on that stupid movie. I know I'm hard to resist and all, but come on… You have a girlfriend Nate."

Nathan, who was not amused by this, rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink. Raising his eyebrows he mouthed 'want one' and when she nodded, he filled the two cups with something. Brooke had no idea what it was. Before Brooke could say more he started to talk.

"I know I have a girlfriend Brooke, and I know she's your best friend but like you said, you're pretty hard to resist." He smirked and gave her the cup, slightly touching her hand. She grabbed it and putted in on the kitchen counter, not taking one sip.

"What do you want Nathan?" She sighed, giving it up to be mad at him.

"You.. Only you." He replied his eyes at last meeting hers.

He took a few steps forward but she backed away. What the fk was he trying to do? She's always been the one in charge. Why did he have so much power over her?

Again, he took a step and she found herself leaning against the kitchen counter. She gasped when she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Nathan what are you…" But before she could finish her sentence his lips were crashing on to hers. The kiss was full of lust and passion, and Brooke found herself actually enjoying it. Realizing this, she pushed him away roughly and started yelling.

"What the fuckk do you think you're doing?" Brooke yelled out when she realized how this was going to destroy her friendship with Peyton. So what Peyton only liked Nathan for the sex? It was still her boyfriend. It was ok to screw other boyfriends, but not your bestest friend's boy toy. He was off the 'to do list'. Her face was twisted in anger and her body was tense with rage. What if Peyton caught them? It would ruin her.

Brooke waited but didn't get an answer.

She stormed out of the kitchen and found a sleeping Peyton on the couch. Thank God she wasn't awake, or they both would be in trouble. Deep trouble.

She slammed the front door closed and heard Nathan follow her.

"Brooke, wait." He called out to her.

Brooke ignored him. She was walking as fast as her high heels could take her. She didn't want to wait for him. He was a cocky, too confident and she hated him for it. But on the other side, he was so fucking hot. He was almost too hot not to sleep with. She just couldn't let him go. He wanted her, that was obvious.

She shook her head and thought about it for one more time. No. She couldn't. He was Peyton's and the kiss was a mistake.

"Brooke come on! Why are you walking away? I just want to talk to you."

She spun around and sneered "Oh really? You want to talk? Cause a few seconds ago it looked like you were kissing me."

He shook his head desperately "I-I didn't mean to. It just.. kind of happened." He looked her in the eyes, pouting a little to make her knees go weak. Unfortunately for him, it didn't happen. Cause she was not buying a word of what he was saying.

"Yeah right. Peyton is my best friend Nathan, I can't hurt her. So go away and then I won't tell Peyton about this little.. Incident."

"I don't care if you tell Peyton. She's not into me, and you know it. She won't care, I promise." Again with that puppy look. Brooke had to admit it was kind of cute.

"I know she won't care. She don't gives a fuckk about you, but I do give a fuck about her." Nathan looked kind of hurt for a few seconds but recovered quickly. Brooke had enough of him so she started to walk away but he jumped in front of her.

"I really do care about you Brooke."

She waited for a good minute before replying "yeah, still not buying it."

"Oh come on Brooke Penelope Davis! What am I supposed to do to convince you?"  
For a few seconds she was taken back by his words. Did he really meant everything he was saying? And how did he know her middle name? Was he really that interested in her?

Nah.. He probably just wanted to get in her pants.

"Brooke? Are you with me?"

"Huh what?"

"You kind of spaced out."

"Whatever. I'm going home now without you following me. Got it?" Brooke hissed with irritation.

"It's not that hard to understand Brooke." He rolled his eyes at her. Yeah, she was hot and yeah, he wanted her so fucking bad but she could be very annoying sometimes. All the whining and bitching was getting a little old.

"Good, so that means no staring at my ass when I walk away!" She smirked and then turned on her heel. She could practically feel his eyes on her when she walked away, satisfied.

(.)Scene from _One Tree Hill_ episode 'What Is And What Should Never Be'.


	4. Destroy The Tutor

**Hmm, something went wrong with this site just when I was posting the next chapter. Great! Not... Anyway, I had to delete the whole story + my lovely reviews! This sucks! So I posted the story again, but now I have no reviews.. Hmm, i feel sorry for myself lol.. just joking (sort of)..  
It would be nice to get some reviews! So please read and let me know what you guys think.. **

Chapter 3. Destroy the Tutor

Sleep was becoming harder and harder. She didn't know that thinking about Nathan as more than a friend would be possible. Did she want him? No. That was impossible. They were too much alike. That was the reason why she felt so attracted to him. He was her, in pants.

For the second time in one night, Brooke found herself walking outside. She did this a lot when she was just a little kid. She loved it, just looking at the sky filled with thousands of beautiful stars.

What brought her feet to this place? She strolled down to the Rivercourt, her hands dug deep in her pockets. With one hand she grabbed a cigarette and placed it in her mouth. She went over to one of the picnic tables, finding another figure sitting there.

She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Nathan Scott. This was just great.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked coldly and scaring the shit out of him. He turned his head and smiled when he saw her.

"Just thinking about some things." He replied before turning his head back to the river. "And since when are you smoking?"

Drawing her cigarette up to her mouth Brooke took a slow drag as she watched the sky. "Since I was twelve. I just don't smoke in public."

"That's the biggest bullshit I've heard in a long time."

"Bite me Scott." She snarled through gritted teeth. "I'm asking you again, what are you doing here?" She took another drag from the cigarette and waited for him to answer the question.

"I was serious when I told you I was here to think about some things." She cocked an eyebrow and he sighed. "Ok, you caught me. I was also drowning my troubles." He mumbled the last part when he saw her smirking.

"That's what I thought. Vodka from the 'secret drawer'?" Brooke teased. His shocked face was just too funny.

"How do you know about that?"

"Come on, you know me. I know _everything_ about you and your secrets." Brooke's intense stare bore into him, as if searching for some kind of reaction in his eyes, before she hollered out, "Did you really think your girlfriend drank all the bottles all alone?" She let out a laugh.

"Well, I thought I did." He answered sheepishly.

"I thought so." Shaking her head bitterly at him she spat, "God you're pathetic."

"Shut up." He simply replied in a flat tone.

"Not till you give me some of that stuff."

His green eyes widened in surprise, "You can't be serious."

With a mysterious little grin she strode over to him. Leaning over to him she started giggling. She nuzzled her nose against his neck and told him "Oh but I am."  
His heart started beating faster when he felt her breath against his neck.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He replied with his eyes closed, still thinking about her actions.

"I think I do." Her green eyes twinkled in wicked amusement as she grabbed the bottle and without thinking she took a large sip. She felt the alcohol burning in her throat immediately.

"I think you're the one who's pathetic. Look at you… Drinking and smoking. You're not the good girl I thought you were."

Her jaw tightening she replied "That's because you don't know me."

"Oh but I think I do." He cried out mockingly. "Jesus Brooke! You're nothing but a fucking alcoholic."

"Blah Blah Blah." Brooke answered him with a phony smile as she sat back down on the picnic table to take another sip. "You know I'm not the perfect, good girl as I pretend to be. You know I fk who I want, you know I get what I want and you can't do anything about it. So just stop pretending you didn't know all that. Oh and by the way, I'm not an alcoholic. I just like to drink once in a while because I'm bored out of my mind." She ranted.

He clapped his hands slowly. "Great speech. So let me ask you the question you asked me earlier. What are _you_ doing here?"

She smiled before answering, "I'm doing the same thing."

------------------------------------------

"Hello my dear friend! Whatcha doing?" Brooke asked happily. Last night was fun for Brooke _and_ Nathan. They just talked till three in the morning and they had a lot of fun. When Brooke woke up this morning, she found herself in a good mood. She had no idea if it had something to do with Nathan, but she didn't care. She was never in a good mood so this felt… Right.

"Get the fk out of my room!" Peyton yelled and threw a pillow at Brooke who easily ducked the flying pillow and chuckled to herself.

"What's up with you?"

Brooke's calm reaction seemed to calm Peyton down a little bit. She sighed and looked down.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Brooke knew that something was on her mind so she flopped next to her best friend on the bed and gave her a hug. Looking straight into her eyes she asked it again.

"I-I think Nathan doesn't want me anymore." Peyton replied sheepishly. Sure, Peyton wasn't into Nathan but the thought of him dumping her was disturbing. Plus the fact that Peyton wasn't planning on breaking up any time soon. Luckily for Brooke, Peyton hadn't noticed Brooke's guilty look.

"Oh uhm… Why do you think that?" She asked carefully.

"I don't know, he's just acting.. Weird. Yesterday he blew me off for no reason, saying something about him needing to think."

"If he said that then I'm sure he means it." Brooke said confidentially. She rubbed Peyton's back as Peyton continued the story about Nathan. Brooke wasn't paying much attention to it, her mind drifted away after only a few sentences. She thought about it for a minute. Did Nathan really want her so badly that he wanted to break things off with Peyton?

"…So what do you think B. Davis? Should I break up with him before he has the chance to break up with me first?" Peyton ended her little rant.

"No!" Brooke replied quickly with her voice raising. "I don't think he wants to dump you. You're too cute. He wants you and only you."

"Thanks B, maybe I'm just overreacting." She shook her curly hair and looked down again. "There was this tutor though, I don't know her name exactly, I thought it was Hayle or Haley or something. Anyway, I saw her talking to Nate a few days ago and she was touching his arm and he was smiling and…" She closed her eyes for a second "He was flirting with her, not the flirting he does with all girls, but the _real _flirting." Peyton looked up to face Brooke, who's face was filled with concern and anger. Concern for her friend and anger to Nathan and that Haley girl.

Brooke's face went dark as she started speaking, "Don't worry Peyt, we're going to destroy that stupid tutor. We're going to make her life a living hell and when we're done with her, she's going to wish she was never born."

Walking trough the halls of Tree Hill High, Haley found herself enjoying the last few days on school. The classes were interesting but dead boring and the teachers were all very nice. Except the students. They treated her like she was nothing. Until a few days ago, she was tutoring this guy Nathan, who was a fox and the most popular guy in school. The most shocking thing was, he was really nice to her. And he was really funny too. And God, his eyes. She could totally get lost in them.

Daydreaming, Haley didn't notice the two people walking right next to her, one at her left side and the other at her right. When one started speaking, Haley jumped up to see who was talking to her.

"Oh look! I think we found our Tutor Girl, Peyt. What was her name again? Helga right?"

Peyton had the urge to slap the little girls pretty face but she didn't. "No, I think her name was Holly. Right Holly?" They both looked at the girl who was red from embarrassment.

"Actually, my name is…" She started but was interrupted by the brunette.

"Hayle!"

"No wait I think was…" Peyton lowered her face looked the girl right in the eye. Whispering, she told the girl "soon to be dead."

Brooke had to admit that watching that girl squirm was quite funny. But when Tutor Girl's face went from red to white, she felt nothing but guilt.

This was all her fault. Nathan wasn't into this 'nothing', he was into her. And the worst thing was, she knew it. She was about to destroy the life of an innocent girl, just to safe her friendship.

Now that was fucked up.

"What- What do you guys want from me?" Haley asked scared to death.

"Oh, it's nothing actually. Just don't tutor Nathan anymore, find someone else. Don't talk to him cause when you do…" She pushed Haley a little so her books fell on the ground "we'll ruin your little perfect life." She smirked as she watched Haley picking up the books.

Brooke watched when a cute, blonde guy walked towards them as she let Peyton continue with all the 'mean talk'.

"What's going on here? Haley?"

Before Haley could speak, Brooke interrupted her by practically throwing herself at the blonde guy. "Hi, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Brooke Davis, and what's your name handsome?" She flirted as she touched his chest.

The guy was not impressed by her cute looks and flirting, he just watched Haley picking up her books in a hurry.

"Hales? What did they do?"

"Oh, she dropped her books, it's nothing. We were just talking to her about how much we loved her hair. Isn't that right eh… Haley?"

"R-right."

"Are you sure?" Brooke couldn't help but notice the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Come on Lucas, walk me to class… _Please_?" Clutching her best friend's arm in desperation Haley almost pleaded.

Brooke stepped in front of them and looked Lucas straight in the eye. "So you're Lucas. We definitely need to hang out some time. You know, get to know each other a little bit." She winked at touched his arm lightly. "Come on P. Sawyer, we don't want to be late for class."

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Holly!" Peyton said with fake enthusiasm as she waved bye.

"Her name is Haley." Lucas spoke as he shot Peyton a dirty look.

"Whatever, come on Brooke."

"Bye Luke! I'll see you soon!"

He was definitely interesting.

------------------------------------------


	5. The Wager

Chapter 4. The Wager

"Do you think he likes me?"

Brooke was lying on Peyton's bed as she asked her best friend the question. She just couldn't stop thinking about that guy Lucas. He was so fucking gorgeous! No way she was letting him go without sleeping with him. His muscles bulging in the right places. Oh, what she could do with him. She was going to be his best fuck _ever._

Peyton turned around from her computer to face Brooke. "Who?"

"Lucas." Brooke sighed deeply and closed her eyes. It was so much fun picturing him naked. Peyton stood up from her chair and walked over to the bed. Brooke opened her eyes to a hard slap on her right cheek.

"What the HELL Peyton!" She screamed as she clutched her cheek with her hand.

"You have to wake up! You've been daydreaming and picturing Lucas naked for the last two hours and that isn't going to help you if you want to sleep with him. He doesn't like you now, he just met you. I'm sure he knows who you are, but that's only because you're the most popular girl in school…"

She jumped next to Brooke on the bed and propped herself on one elbow to face Brooke who was still rubbing her cheek.

"…And I don't know if he's going to like you. He seems… Different." Her voice trailed of as Brooke watched her with annoyance.

"So what he's different? He's still fucking hot! Oh, I just can't wait till he sleeps with me!" Brooke was reliving her fantasy about Lucas as Peyton rolled her eyes at her. God, she could be so stupid sometimes.

"I don't think he's interested in you."

Brooke pouted and crossed her arms. "Why? Am I not pretty enough? Wait… Are you saying I'm fat!" Brooke's eyes went wide just by the thought of it.

Peyton laughed. "Of course not. You are pretty and definitely not fat. He's just, he's just different. You said it yourself, he's not like the other boys. He's damn cute but he's still friends with that _tutor_." Peyton cringed by the thought of her. God, she wanted to ruin that girl so bad.

"Why do you want to ruin her anyway? I mean, she's innocent. She's not going to do anything with Nathan." Brooke said as she examined her nails.

"Why are you defending her?" Peyton sneered, getting off the bed.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. Peyton had a thing for exaggerating. The more the better. When they were ten years old, Peyton's canary died and she insisted on having a real funeral. Brooke, being her best friend, had to prepare a speech. Instead of telling everyone how annoying that stupid bird was and that she was glad that thing was dead, she told everyone how lovely that canary was. Yep, Peyton was a real drama queen.

Like she was one to speak.

She could cry for days because of a bad hair day if she wanted.

"I'm not defending her. I just don't think she's worth the trouble."

Peyton smirked. "She's not. Hello, have you seen her! She's nothing but a nerd who's afraid to stand up for herself. She's just too easy, it won't be any trouble." She smiled evilly. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to bring that girl down, it was just a feeling.

Brooke shrugged and grabbed a magazine from under Peyton's bed. She started to flip trough the pages when all of a sudden something hit her. "Oh My God, I know what you want to do with that girl!" She threw the magazine next to her on the bed as she got up.

"What?" Peyton asked innocently. Brooke knew her too good. Damn it.

"You want to turn her into a slut!"

Peyton turned on her heel to face Brooke who was watching her in amusement. "What? No, no… That was not the exact plan." She grinned devilishly.

Brooke's lips curved in a smile. "You are one bad girl. What do you have in mind?"

"Only if you promise to help me."

"I want to know that little plan of yours first, if you don't mind."

Peyton let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. You were right, I want to turn that girl into the biggest slut in school…" She frowned before adding, "Let me rephrase that, the third biggest slut in school."

Brooke grinned along with Peyton. "Why?"

"Because?"

Brooke chuckled. "I'm sorry babe, but you have to give me more information."

Peyton's face went dark and that was not a good thing. Brooke didn't understand why Peyton was so focused on destroying that girl. What the hell did she do to piss her off that bad? Brooke looked away to avoid Peyton's eye. She didn't want to let Peyton think she was a pussy. What the hell was she afraid of?

When she looked up to her friend, her eyes locked immediately with Peyton's.

"There is not really that much information. I just think that she plays the good, innocent, smart girl even though deep inside of her something is on the verge of exploding. I bet she doesn't want to be the way she is now. She wants to be one of us, and all I want to do is help her."

Brooke watched her friend closely, searching for some hidden smile. Was Peyton really serious about this? God, that was hilarious!

When her friend didn't flinch or anything, Brooke bursted out laughing. "You-You want to help her? That's it? Peyt, that's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard in my entire life! You hate that girl, for some reason, and you said you wanted to destroy her about two seconds ago!" Brooke laughed as Peyton's eyes flashed dangerously. She was not amused by this.

"What? It's true!" She replied irritated.

"Oh cut the crap P. Sawyer. Come on, tell me the truth. You know you want to." She was still laughing and Peyton slapped her on the arm playfully.

"It's not funny! I'm dead serious. Anyway, do I have your support?"

Brooke was seriously thinking about that. On the first hand it would be so cool to turn that girl into a slut, but on the other hand she thought that girl was a waste of time. She wanted to spent that time by getting to know that Lucas guy. Even talking to Nathan sounded more interesting than turning that girl into a slut.

"What's the reason you want to change that girl in one of us again? I mean, she's not ugly or something, she's just… I guess she's different from all those other girls who are worshipping us? Cause she's not. I guess she's just like her friend Lucas. Only the female version."

"That's why it's such a challenge to change her. And when it succeeds, which it will, everybody will hate her and then our mission is complete. "

"That's harsh. And I don't think it will work, that's all." She said as she grabbed the water bottle that had been laying on the table next to Peyton's bed.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Want to make a wager on that?" Her voice was so evil, it scared Brooke a little.

"And then what, we would be Cruel Intentions II? Thanks, but no thanks."

"Come on Brooke! If you win, and that means that the turning-tutor-into-miss slut-mission fails, you get…"

"Your car!" When Peyton looked at her shocked Brooke added quickly, "like in that movie."

"No way. Anyway, what I was saying… You get Nathan."

Brooke who was drinking some of her water, choked and almost spitted it out. Still coughing, she asked her friend why the hell she needed Nathan.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Brooke, when we're practicing cheerleading. You watch him when he's shirtless at practice all hot, sweaty and… bulging in all the right places. I know how your brain works Brooke." Her voice monotonous and her face expressionless.

"You do?" Brooke asked, shocked and kind of afraid for the answer.

"You want to fuck his brains out. And, that's ok… I guess every girl has that fantasy. I know you wanted Nathan just as much as I wanted him, and I don't mind. You can have him, for one night. That is of course, if you win the wager." She smiled weakly.

Brooke who was still shocked by Peyton's confession, started to think about it.

"And what if you win?" Brooke asked as she watched her suspiciously.

"I'll get _your_ car. But, only if it works out the way we planned it."

Brooke shook her head, still a little bit confused. "Wait a minute, so if I win, I get Nathan. Who, I, by the way, don't want to fuck…" Brooke pretended to be perplexed by what Peyton was talking about. When Peyton raised an eyebrow she rolled her eyes. "Ok, so what if there's a change that I want to fuck him. I'm not going to do that to you Peyt, we made a deal long time ago. Don't fuck your best friends boyfriend."

"I know. But since you are my best friend and since I don't have feelings for Nathan, I'll give you him for one night."

"And what if he doesn't want me?"

Peyton just looked at her with a blank expression. "Brooke, we all know every guy wants to fuck you."

Smiling to herself, Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah I'm pretty irresistible. So anyway, I'll get Nathan for one night, and if you win, you'll get my car and you got your wish by destroying Tutor Girl's life? Don't you think that's a little unfair?"

"Fine. You'll get Nathan for a week and I'll help you with that Lucas dude. Maybe he will fall in love with you after all."

"Ok, so we have a deal?"

"Not yet. First, you have to promise me you'll do your very best to help me destroying that girls life, cause otherwise it's going to be too easy for you."

"Ok, I promise." Brooke replied. "So this is it. Deal?"

Peyton nodded her head. "Deal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I need those to continue updating! It means soooo much to me if you guys just hit that purple button and leave a message!

Love,  
Helen


	6. The Winter Of Our Discontent

Chapter 5. The Winter of Our Discontent

"I can't believe that Lucas isn't interested in me! I mean, I winked at him like five times in History class, and he didn't respond or anything!" Brooke tossed her head back against the passenger seat and let out a dramatic huff. "He's not playing fair. All the guys want me and the one I want for once, isn't interested. How screwed up is that?"

Peyton who had been trying to ignore Brooke's outburst as she drove responded in a deadpan tone, "since when is Lucas in your History class?"

She cringed as she shifted in her seat. "Yeah, since always. I can't believe I haven't seen him before."

"You are one weird girl."

"Shut up! Anyway, how are things going with the tutor?"

Peyton turned her head around to face her friend. "If you'd help me, you'd know how things are going." She snapped as she turned back to keep her eyes on the road.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I said that I would help you, but I'm just so busy all the damn time."  
It was the truth. School was becoming harder and harder and it was not like she ever paid attention in class, but still… Homework meant trouble. She was also trying to ignore Nathan, who tried to talk to her every single day. It was annoying mostly, but also a bit sweet. Maybe, maybe she had to let him. She had to admit she was fucking curious about what he had to say.

"That's no reason for not helping me. I'm busy too. You promised me Brooke!" She was almost screaming at the top of her lungs. Brooke just watched her with one eyebrow raised. Peyton was getting weirder every day.

"God damn it. You're unbelievable." Peyton mumbled and stopped the car when the stop light was red. She turned her head again to find her best friend looking at her suspiciously.

"What was that Peyton?"

"Nothing." She hissed as she pulled up the car.

"Okay." She shrugged, already knowing that Peyton wasn't telling her anything if she didn't want to.

"It's just that… No, never mind." She shook her curly hair and stopped the car when they reached her house.

Brooke rolled her eyes. This was the annoying Peyton. First she'd tell that there's 'something' wrong, and when you'd ask about it, she wouldn't say anything.

"Fine, I don't care about your shit anyway." Brooke spat irritated. She had had enough! So what they were friends since they were like five or something, Brooke had the sudden urge to smack her. If she had something to say, she had to tell her.

Peyton slammed her hands down on the stirring wheel and shouted out in frustration "cause you're so God damn selfish! It's always about you! You can't keep your promises cause you're too busy flirting with that stupid blonde guy. You know how much I hate his friend and I can't destroy her on my own Brooke. I need your help. And I told you that and all you care about is getting a good fuck! You're the one who's full of shit! I offered you my boyfriend, because that's the only way to get your attention. You're nothing but a fucking slut!"

Without another word Peyton bolted out of the car leaving a speechless and open mouthed Brooke behind.

"Now that was rude." She murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She and Peyton hadn't shared a word for three days since their fight. When Brooke was walking trough the halls of Tree Hill High alone, people were staring at her. When she listened closely, she could hear a few people saying something like 'Where's the blonde girl?' or 'I heard they were having a fight about her and some guy. I thought that she was pregnant with the blonde's boyfriend!'

Brooke rolled her eyes in a bored way. If they wanted to gossip about her, at least tell something that people believe.

She was feeling kind of lonely without her best friend. Yeah, she had plenty of other friends, but they weren't Peyton. Maybe she owned Peyton an apology.

Nah. That wasn't her thing.

Peyton would come to her tomorrow and if she was lucky, today, and she was ok with that.

"What are you brooding about?"

Brooke jumped up and caught herself with her hand on her heart when she heard the male voice. God, he had scared the shit out of her.

"Didn't want to scare you." He smiled sweetly.

"You did anyway. And by the way, I'm not brooding."

He smiled again and Brooke felt her knees go weak. Was it normal to feel something like that? Ever?

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't. Brooding is not lady like."

"Brooke, we all know you're anything but a lady." He laughed out loud which deserved a smack on the back of his head.

"Bite me Nate. Anyway, why are you talking to me again?" His puzzled look made her explain further "I didn't think your girlfriend would let you."

He nodded his head weakly, letting her know she was right. "I don't care. I do what I want, as you know." He winked at her before asking "how did that work out anyway? The fight I mean. Peyton told me a little about it, but she said she didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh yeah that. We were uhm, arguing about something that led to a big fight. It's nothing really."

"It doesn't look like nothing. I mean, I don't want to be an ass or something but you guys don't exactly talk."

"So what? We had an argument, it was no big deal. If you don't shut up now about it I'm going to kick your ass so you better shut the fuck up!" She hissed while pointing his index finger at him. Much to her annoyance, he only smiled.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?" She snapped. She really wanted to yell it out cause he was so damn calm about this. It was pissing her off so badly!

"Peyton said the exact same thing earlier."

Brooke wanted to give him a kick ass comeback but the words just didn't come out. She opened her mouth but shut it right after that.

"She-She really said that?"

He only nodded, still wearing that stupid smile.

"I guess I have an apology to make."

---------------------------------------------------------------

After Brooke talked to Nathan she began searching for Peyton. She finally found her friend by her locker. She had to laugh a little when she saw Peyton's face. Red and angry. If was funny to watch. Her mouth was already open to scream her friend's name when all of a sudden someone caught her eye.

A cute, blonde boy was sitting in the library. All focused on the big bad book in front of him. As she studied him she saw him frowning as he quickly switched the page to read the next one. It was like he was in his own world where nothing mattered. Why was that damn book more interesting than her? She wanted to grab that book out of his hands and throw it in the fireplace. As she took one step in the place she had hated the most for years, she realized that this wasn't the thing that she was supposed to do.

Looking back at her friend, who was literally throwing books in her locker, she sighed. What was more important right now, getting to know her soon to be fuck, or making peace with your best friend?

A hard decision, but her friend would have to wait.

Looking up to see the big sign that said Library, Brooke took one last deep breath and walked in with her eyes closed for a few seconds. She was not nervous, this just wasn't the right place to flirt with a guy. She wasn't her normal confident self; she was insecure in here.

Oh my God, who was she kidding. She was Brooke Davis for Christ sakes! No reason to be afraid or anything.

When she spotted him, she started to walk faster. She had to get this over with, the soon the better. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

He was too deep in the book to notice her standing behind him, but when he felt hands slowly sliding down from his neck to his chest, he quitted reading. He scoffed as he looked up to see who it was. Brooke Davis. Who else. He could have known. Nobody had softer hands with the most perfect manicured nails than her.

He would never admit it to his best friend, but he thought Brooke Davis was quite attractive. Who was he kidding. That girl was the most beautiful, sexiest girl he had ever seen. She was every guys' fantasy. On top of that, she was interested in him.

Him.

He fought back a smile, only to be loyal to his friend. He knew what Brooke and her blonde friend were doing to her, and he didn't liked it one bit. He knew what they were capable of; they meant trouble.

"What're you doing cutie?"

"Reading."

She ignored his sarcasm. "I see that, but what are you reading?"  
He flashed her the cover of the book just long enough so she could read it before turning back to the right page.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. He hadn't looked up at her _once_, their eyes hadn't locked _once_. She had to try harder to get his attention.

"You're quite something you know that?"

He continued reading before replying, "and why is that?"

"Most guys would feel honoured when they get my attention." She smiled to herself. She knew she was being cocky and annoying, but this was the only way to get his attention. Only because it pissed him off.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that right?"

"Of course." She stood up and walked away. She could practically feel his eyes on her, so she turned around to see if she was right.

Bingo.

"Oh and Lucas, if you want to read a real good book, try 'The Winter of Our Discontent' by John Steinbeck. I thought you should know that before I leave you and your dear book alone." She chuckled when she saw his confused look, just the way she planned it.

This was going to be easy. He was hers in a week, maybe a few days if she was lucky.

Maybe she and Peyton could make a wager on this one. That was fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time, she was looking trough the halls of Tree Hill High in search of her friend. When she was about to give up, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
She smiled when she saw her best friend standing there with a look that said 'please forgive me'. Before Peyton could say anything she hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm sorry Peyt, you were right. I was selfish, I still am. I guess that's just a part of me. Hope you can forgive me."

Peyton shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness. I mean, I called you a slut!"

"But babe, we both know I am a slut." She winked at her as they both started to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you guys for the reviews :) Keep them coming! I know many people are reading this and don't leave a review, please just click on the button and leave one! It means sooo much to me!**

Love,  
Helen


	7. Queen Bitch

Chapter 6. Queen Bitch

Because Brooke was so busy with school, cheerleading, Lucas and well, Lucas, she totally forgot her and Peyton's wager.

Destroy Tutor Girl's life by turning her into a slut.

They always had the most weird wagers that always led to someone getting hurt, and this one was no different. It was funny to watch somebody get hurt, especially when that somebody wasn't her. She knew she was being the biggest bitch ever, and that this wager was almost evil, but she didn't care.

She was lying on her couch, thinking about the best way to let the mission fail. She knew she wasn't supposed to think about it that way, but she couldn't help herself. Peyton had offered her fuck buddy, also known as her boyfriend Nathan, and that was the only reason why Brooke wanted to win the wager. She knew Peyton would help her with Lucas, but to be honest, Brooke could win Lucas all by herself. She didn't need Peyton to win Lucas, he was practically eating out of her hand already.

And on top of that, she loved her car way too much to give it up. If Peyton won, Brooke guessed her car would be damaged in about a week. Peyton was the worst driver ever.

Brooke lit a cigarette and brought it to her lips. She took a deep drag and let it out slowly. Why was smoking so damn relaxing? She knew it was bad for her, but she didn't care. She enjoyed it way to much to quit.

Still thinking about a way to help her best friend with the wager but only in a way to make Peyton lose it, she didn't hear the footsteps that walked into the room.

"Still smoking?"

She rolled her eyes, flicking her cigarette ash on the carpet. "Still a bitch?"

Peyton grabbed the cigarette out of her hand and did something that Brooke didn't expected, she took a deep drag and blew out the smoke in Brooke's face.

Brooke's face stayed calm and expressionless. "Since when are you smoking?"

"Since a few weeks ago." She replied coyly.

Peyton started to leave the room when Brooke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the couch she was now sitting on. "Liar. You don't smoke. You hate people who smoke." When Peyton just smiled Brooke asked a little unsure "right?"

Leaning back she smiled pleased by her question "I thought you knew me better Brooke Davis."

"Well, I thought you hated it cause your grandfather died of lung cancer."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Please, that was a long time ago. Smoking is relaxing."

Brooke gave her a look and Peyton only shrugged her shoulders coyly.

She decided to give in with Peyton's weirdness and ignore the smoking issue. "So, how's life treating you P. Sawyer?"

"Good. I've got that stupid tutor whipped around my finger. She's practically begging to become a slut." Peyton smirked before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"You're not that good Peyt. Come on, tell me the truth. I know you want to." Peyton's face tensed in anger and it took all of Brooke's self control to not laugh at Peyton's sour expression.

"Alright! She wants nothing to do with me. Every time she sees me she picks up her stupid books and runs off to the library as fast as her ugly shoes take her. And you know I don't go in there. That place smells like dead people." She said scrunching her face up.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore and let out a hard laugh. "I think you're losing your touch Peyt. Don't worry, I'm going to talk to her as soon as I see her."

"You better hurry up." Peyton mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat down next to a scared-to-death Haley. Haley looked up from her books and gave Brooke a look. "What-What do you guys want from me?"

That girl was so pathetic. She wanted to yell at that stupid girl but, of course, she didn't. She putted on a fake smile before replying "Oh Haley, we don't want anything from you. I just came by to say sorry."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "You-You are sorry? For what?"

"For treating you the way we did. You see, my friend Peyton is a little bit overprotective of her boyfriend. She saw you like competition. And she can't handle it when more girls are into Nathan Scott." She let out a small laugh and looked down.

"Me? A competition? I'm sorry but there's no way I'm better than Peyton. She's the most popular girl in school!" Brooke's face went dark when she said that but she quickly recovered. "There's no way in hell that he wants me."

"No, you're right. He doesn't want you. You mean nothing to him. In fact, I don't think he would even notice you if you weren't tutoring him." She knew what she said was harsh, but this was all part of the plan.

Haley nodded her head weakly. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Brooke Davis for God sakes. I'm always right." She beamed proudly. "Anyway, that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you don't want to do anything about it?"

"About what?" Haley asked still confused.

And this girl is tutoring why? She was acting like a dumb ass.

"Oh silly rabbit, don't you want to change? Aren't you tired of always standing in the background? Don't you hate it when people make fun of you? You can change you know. All you have to do is trust me."

"Trus-Trust you? I don't want to be mean or anything but you were always the one who was making fun of me! You humiliated me in front of the whole school! Why should I trust you now?"

She putted a hand on Haley's arm to make her point. "Come on Haley, I'm really trying here. You know that I'm the only one who can help you." She smiled politely.

Haley thought about it. Yes of course she wanted to change. She hated to be treated like air all the damn time. She hated it when people made fun of her. Yeah, maybe she was a nerd and all but she wanted to be a normal person so badly. Was trusting Brooke a good idea?

Brooke watched as Haley thought about her words. God, that girl was really easy. All she had to do was put up her fake smile and be polite and that girl was literally eating out of her hand. Peyton would be proud.

"You know what, I'll give you one night to think about it. When you change your mind, you can come to me and I'll help you to become one of us."

The girl only nodded her head sheepishly. She seemed crazy to let this opportunity go! Any girl would be jealous if _the_ Brooke Davis even talked to you. And here she was, thinking about a chance to change into one of them. The popular people.

"I'll think about it." She smiled widely. When Brooke nodded and stood up to walk away, Haley grabbed her arm and asked her one last question. "Why?"

Brooke tried to get out of Haley's grip and she let go immediately as she excused herself. "What do you mean why?"

"Why do you want to help me?"

Brooke, who didn't expect that question, replied a little more bitchy than she planned to "I already said I'm sorry. I just want to make it up to you. I'm sorry if I'm just trying to be nice."

Haley looked shocked by her outburst. "Oh no, that was not the way I meant it. I'm sorry. Ehm.. I'll talk to you later about it ok?"

"That's fine." Her jaw started to hurt because of all the fake smiles she had to put on. Without another word shared she walked away smiling. A real one this time.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brooke was trying to find Peyton but she was nowhere in sight. Damn that girl!

When she heard her name she stopped and turned around on her heel. "Lucas! What a pleasure to see you again." She smiled.

He clearly wasn't used to all the flirting. Watching his shoes he looked quite uncomfortable. "Hey uhm.. I read the book you were talking about. It was really good."

She watched him squirm and she enjoyed it very much. "You sound surprised."

He didn't want to be mean to her but he had to admit he was surprised. Who thought Brooke Davis, queen bitch, captain of the cheerleading squad, most popular and sexiest slut in school would actually know a good book? Or read for that matter?

"Sorry, I just- I guess I just figured that you were…"

"A brainless slut? A cheerleader who loves to gossip about everything? A bitch who tries to cause damage to certain people's lives?"

"No! You're not. I guess I was just clearly wrong about you."

She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I guess most people are."

"And, I heard what you want to do for Haley. That's-That's really kind of you Brooke."

She started to love the compliments. "Ah well, I felt terrible for doing all those things to her and I wanted to make it up to her."

He smiled at her. She was really sweet about this. He knew Brooke did some things to Haley and it was good to hear that she regretted it.

"You know what Brooke? Why don't you and I go get some coffee some time? I mean, only if you are interested of course." He quickly added before looking back to the floor.

Brooke's mind screamed out loud in victory but she stayed cool on the outside. "I think that's a great idea."

"How about tomorrow?"

"How about now stud?" She winked at him as she linked his arm. He smiled down at her. She was definetely something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey Guys! Hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed. I noticed that I don't get a lot of reviews.. sadly enough. I don't know if that means you don't like it or something? Cause if you don't then I won't continue this fic. :( Please just review cause it means the world to me! **

**Love,  
Helen**


	8. Let's Talk About Sex

Chapter 7. Let's talk about sex

They were casually chatting about books in some kind of diner called 'Karen's café'. Brooke found herself actually enjoying the conversation. Lucas was a little shy at first but after Brooke stopped with the I-just-love-to-make-you-squirm act, he really opened up to her about almost everything. She noticed immediately that he was a different kind of guy. He was smarter than all of her other fucks put _together_, and that was definitely a change.

A good one.

She could talk about books, music, art and just about everything she never talked to with other people. About stuff people even didn't know she liked. Normally, Brooke didn't do the whole talk thing with her soon to be fuck, but she knew this was the only way to 'connect' with him.

"So Lucas, I love to talk about the new album of The Killers, don't get me wrong, but I want to hear something about you now." She smiled sweetly at him as she took a sip from her coffee.

He returned her smile. "Ok, what do you want to know?"

That was the question she was waiting for all the damn time. She shifted in her seat as she came up with a great idea. "Let's play a game. I ask you a question, after you answer it I decide if it's a good answer or not, if the answer is yes, you can ask me a question."

"And what if the answer is no?"

"I can ask you another question."

He nodded his head slowly. "Sounds fun. You start."

"What's your favorite number?"

He laughed. "That's your question." She nodded her head in amusement. "Who would have thought that Brooke Davis could come up with such a lame question." He said more to himself.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You still haven't answered it though."

"Three. My favourite number is three. Are you pleased with my answer miss Davis?" He smirked.

She pretended to think about it. "Hmm, that depends. If you mean by three the people who you like to have sex with at the same time, as in having a threesome, then I have to agree with you on that."

Lucas, who was taking a sip from his coffee, almost choked on it and began coughing loudly.

"Oh, come on Lucas, don't be such a prude." She smiled innocently as she took his hand. "You know I don't like prudes very much." She said as she started to rub his hand slowly with her thumb.

When he finally stopped coughing he swallowed and said in a husky but sexy voice "and so I've heard."

She only shrugged her shoulders innocently before rolling her eyes for just a second.

"So I guess it's my turn now?" She nodded her head. He was thinking about an appropriate question for a good thirty seconds. After all, it was hard to come up with one that was original and one that could surprise her.

"How many times did you had sex with random guys?" Normally Lucas wouldn't dare to ask those kind of questions but she brought out another side of him; a side he even didn't know he had.

She laughed at his bluntness. "Ehm, that's actually a tricky question. Do you mean by random guys, guys I picked up at a bar or something? Or do you mean…"

"I mean all the random ones."

She really had no idea. At least twenty but she didn't want to sound like a slut, although she figured right there she kind of was.

"Whoa. That's a lot I guess. Don't know exactly, I don't do the whole counting thing." She waved it away quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask further questions about it.

Too bad for her cause he wasn't letting this go so easily.

"I'm afraid that's not a good answer. Give me at least a number."

"Well well well, look who's demanding now." She laughed uncomfortable. "But ok, I guess I can estimate a number. Twelve, fourteen maybe? I don't know."

He was blown away by this for a moment. Now he knew the rumors were true. Brooke was definitely experienced in bed.

"Now it's my turn." She leaned over the table and whispered softly with a sexy voice in his ear "what's your favorite sexual position?"

She grinned when she saw his shocked expression.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So you guys talked about sex."

Brooke giggled as she nodded her head getting all exited. "Yup. It was _great_."

Peyton tried again. "Lucas, as in Lucas? You and _Lucas_ talked about sex?" She said it more to herself than to Brooke. "In a diner, while drinking a cup of coffee."

"Yes Peyton, for the third time. Jeez, is it so damn hard to believe?"

Her friend gave her the 'duh' look.

"I get your point. A really great guy actually likes me because of me, not because of my body or because I'm great in bed, no just because of my personality. That's weird right? It's that what you're trying to say?" Brooke was really hurt by this. Yes, she knew that she was a bitchy slut most of the time but that didn't meant that she didn't want to find Mr. Right. She wanted to fall in love… Sometime. Maybe this was the right time to fall in love.

Peyton grabbed her hand trying to make her point. "No, that's not what I meant Brooke. I'm sure he likes you…"

"But?"

"What do you mean, but?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her. "There was so a but right there. I just know."

"Ok. Yes, he likes you _but _all I'm trying to say is that the conversation ended with sex. It's always about sex with you, that means that this guy is no different than all the other guys."

She knew Peyton had a point in some kind of twisted way. She really wanted to believe that Lucas was different and that maybe he wanted more than just to get in her pants. Then something hit her. She was the one who brought up the whole sex subject. If she had shut her mouth about it, then they probably would be talking the whole time about books and music and stuff like that.

He wasn't the one who wanted to get in her pants, she was the one who wanted to get into his. Was he still only a fuck to her? Or more than that?

"Peyt!" In her excitement she screamed a little louder then planned into her friends ear.

"Watch the eardrums!"

"Sorry." She answered sheepishly.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say before you so rudely interrupted me." Brooke paused when she saw Peyton rolling her eyes at her but decided it was better to just ignore it. "I was the one who brought up the big bad sex subject. Me! So maybe he is into me without wanting sex."

She made a face as Peyton laughed at her.

"Let me rephrase that, of course he wants to have sex with me but only when I say so."

A male voice filled the room before Peyton could say anything.

"Who wants to have sex with you?" Nathan sat down next to his girlfriend and gave her a welcoming kiss. One that explored in a heavy make out session after Peyton returned the kiss.

"Hello people! I'm still here you know!" Brooke said as she covered her eyes. Nothing she hadn't seen of course, but she knew Nathan only did that to make her jealous. Something that wasn't working. She had found her boy and he was so much more interesting than Nathan. For now.

Nathan and Peyton stopped kissing after Brooke threatened to leave the room so they could have some alone time.

"No Brooke. We're sorry. Please stay." Nathan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the couch. "So, what were you guys talking about?" He asked changing the subject in hope that Brooke stayed.

"Oh, just about Brooke's new soon to be fuck." Brooke cringed as Peyton continued her story. "Instead of having meaningless sex right now, Brooke ended up drinking coffee and talking about sex. She thinks she's falling for him!" Peyton ended enthusiastically, something that Brooke thought was fake enthusiasm.

Nathan watched Brooke suspiciously. "Wow, guess slutty here does have a heart." Brooke shot him an evil look as Peyton slapped his arm.

"What crawled up your ass? Don't you think it's great that Brooke finally found a guy she really likes?"

Peyton watched the two people in front of her. Nathan was heavily breathing and it looked like Brooke was holding her breath.

"Yeah… Great." He finally said after a minute. "Hey you know what Peyt? I have to go. I'll make out with you later or something." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and shot Brooke one last look before storming out of Peyton's room.

"What's up with him?" Peyton asked Brooke, who shrugged her shoulders coyly.

"I have _no_ idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :D I love them and keep them coming! You guys rock my socks lol..**

Love,  
Helen

ps: I know some of you are pulling for Brathan or for Brucas, I still don't know (exactly) how it's going to end so let me know who you want! Brucas or Brathan? Vote!


	9. Damn you Nathan Scott!

Chapter 8. Damn you Nathan Scott!

Nathan was watching TV on his bed. He sighed as he changed the channel every two seconds. What was the last time he was this bored? Peyton was with her new 'friend' Haley, his tutor for Christ sakes, doing God knows what and all his friends were busy with their girlfriends or something he wasn't interested in. And if he called Brooke he would sound all clingy and not to mention extremely ridiculous since they weren't friends or anything.

He thought about Peyton's words. "…She thinks she's falling for him!" was playing in his head over and over again. He didn't want to sound so mean to Brooke, but he just hated the fact that she found a guy. If it was a guy she met at some random bar and slept with him for one night in a drunken state, then yeah… He was ok with that. After all, he had done that all the time, before he became a 'boyfriend'. But this was different. She was really falling in love with the guy. Who was he anyway?

That guy would wish he never met Brooke after Nathan was done with him.

Getting angrier by the minute, he heard something very familiar. But not something what was familiar to his house.

Heels clicking.

He could hear the person coming upstairs, and walk into the hallway to his room. He smiled when he knew who it was. Casually Nathan took a seat on the bed and in a deadpan voice he started his count-down. "Five, four, three, two…"

"You fucking idiot! Who the _fuck_ do you think you are!" Brooke was clearly pissed off and for the first time, he had no idea why.

"Hello to you too." He knew his calm reaction and the casually greeting was driving her nuts.

Her eyes narrowed in on him. "You have no idea what you did, do you? You fucking made her suspicious! She was asking me like thousand questions about what was going on between you and me. About how we're both acting weird and all that bullshit! It's your fault by walking away after you heard what Peyton said!"

He got to his feet and walked towards her. She backed away, like he expected, so he took a few more steps till she hit the wall. His intense stare started to bother her. "Say something!"

He answered her question by crushing his mouth on hers. Brooke squealed in surprise and tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. She pushed his hands on his chest but it was not helping at all. After a few seconds his tongue pressed against her lips begging for entrance. Brooke, who gave in for the briefest moment, used all her power to push him away. This time it worked. The second after she pushed him away she smacked him across the face.

"Damn you, Nathan Scott!"

Nathan rubbed his cheek and smiled. "You have a great punch Brooke, but I think your left hand isn't your best."

That deserved another slap across the face. He had no right to make fun of her punch!

Trying to regain his balance for a few seconds, he smiled in amusement. "Yeah. That one was definitely better than the first one." She raised her hand to give him the third slap but he grabbed her arm before she had the time to actually smack him.

"Such a shame it's so fucking predictable." He said in a cold voice.

"What is this Nathan? This thing going on between you and me?"

He gave her the cocky smile she had seen too many times. "I call it flirting babe."

"You see, that's where you are wrong. _You_ are flirting with _me_, I am just trying ignore your stupid ways of 'flirting'." She made the air quotes as she sat down on his bed. "I don't get why you like me. We have nothing in common, only the fact that we are both popular, good looking and good in bed. Well, I don't know if you are good in bed but that's what I've heard." Why? Why did she just said that? This was probably making him more cocky than he already was.

And she was right. He grinned like an idiot as he sat down next to her on the bed. Brooke knew he wasn't trying anything again cause he knew she would leave if he did that, so she let him stay that close to her.

"Anyway, I don't understand why you want to get after me while you have a great girlfriend! I know things aren't going very good but that's only because you're not really trying!"

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Don't try that shit on me Brooke, you know that it takes two people to make the relationship work. Peyton is also not really trying to make things better."

"That's only because she knows your relationship is now based on making out and having sex. Don't you want to hold hands in school again and get that weird but familiar feeling in your stomach every time you see her, or even think of her?"

Nathan looked down. He hadn't had that feeling in a long time.

"Yes." He said sheepishly. He felt really guilty now for not trying harder. He was almost ashamed of himself.

"Look Nathan I don't want to sound like a therapist or something but you have to try harder! She's a great girl, she's bitchy on the outside but you should know out of all people that she has a heart of gold." She patted him on his knee as she stood up.

Before leaving, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Think about it."

-------------------------------------------------

Brooke felt great. No, she felt ecstatic. Like she won the lottery or something. She couldn't believe that Nathan really bought the innocent act she gave him earlier. He wasn't any trouble anymore, she just knew that, and that meant that she could forget Nathan (for awhile at least), and focus on Lucas.

She walked into the classroom, giving the teacher a small wave. With a sweet smile and her lips pouting she could practically make everyone drool. That only, if the teacher was a 'he'. And this was her lucky day.

"Miss Davis." She heard her teacher sigh as she walked to her seat in the back of the classroom. She hesitated for a few seconds when she saw Haley sitting alone. Taking a deep sigh, she walked towards the desk and sat down next to her new 'friend'.

"Yes sir?" She said after she and Haley shared a quick smile.

"Please be on time for the next lesson."

"Of course sir, I promise." Promise her ass. She needed her beauty sleep and it wasn't her fault that school started so damn early.

When Mr. Myer started the lesson, Brooke turned around to face Haley. "So Haley, have you decided what you want?"

Haley pretended to think about it, even though she had made her decision a long time ago. After a while she confidently said, "Count me in."

Brooke smiled triumphantly as she brought her hand through her brown hair. "Great! So after school, you and I go to the mall."

"To do what?"

The smile on Brooke's face faded and turned back into her old bitchy face. "Please tell me you're kidding right now."

The girl next to her looked down in embarrassment. "I wish I was." She whispered.

Feeling something Brooke wasn't supposed to feel, she shook her head and placed a hand in comfort on Haley's shoulder. "To go shopping of course! You need some new clothes if you want to be one of us."

Looking down Haley shrugged her shoulders. "But I like my clothes."

"Well, I don't really give a shit about that."

Haley, who was taken back by Brooke's harsh words, blinked a few times before answering, "So we go to the mall."

Brooke nodded her head with fake enthusiasm. God, this girl was really pathetic. She actually felt sorry for her. All innocent and goody goody, this would ruin her hands down. Destroy her. Haley would never forget it after Brooke and Peyton were done with her. But then again, Haley was also quite lucky. She had the opportunity to hang out with the popular people and even be one of them. Of course that was bullshit, because Haley would never ever be one of _them_. Evil wasn't running through her veins like it did with Brooke. Or with Peyton.

"I feel quite uncomfortable saying this but… I really don't have the money to buy such expensive clothes, like the ones you wear."

"Oh that's no problem, it's all on me." She had the money so she had no problem giving it to this girl for some proper clothes.

Haley smile went wide as she gave Brooke a hug. Brooke, who didn't see this coming, pushed her away quickly before and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the hug.

"Sorry." She answered when her cheeks turned red.

"That's ok. Rule number one, don't hug in public with popular people. People are going to think that you're weird." She saw Haley's cheeks turn even more red. "If you're one of us, then you're allowed to hug."

"Ok, got it." Haley said while nodding her head.

"Great! Now we pay attention to the lesson cause I have this idea that the teacher is not pleased with us right now." She giggled and soon they both started to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------

"No!" Haley said for the third time.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley all agreed to skip their last class to go shopping. Haley, who of course, never had done this before was now trying some cute skirt and tanktop on but she refused to come out of her changing cubicle.

"Haley! I swear if you don't come out in two seconds Peyton and I are going to make you try on some dark red lingere and then you have to show it outside your cubicle!"

When Haley stepped outside, Brooke and Peyton's eyes went wide from shock. The shy and innocent Tutor Girl was gone and replaced by a new, hot and very sexy girl. Her hair was loose and a little wild, her make-up was 'less-is-more' and the clothes fitted perfectly.

"So… What do you guys think?" She asked a little shy.

Peyton shook her blonde curls and looked again. Was this really the Tutor Girl from two seconds ago? "I-I think you look uhm…"

Haley sighed and looked down. "I look ridiculous don't I?" She was about to turn around but Brooke interrupted her.

"No Haley you look great! I have to admit I'm pretty lost here. You turned into one sexy vixen!" Peyton watched as Haley jumped in delight and then went back to her cubicle, still giggling.

"Brooke I think this turning her into a slut is going to work better than I expected! I think you're going to lose my dear." Peyton whispered amused in Brooke's ear.

Brooke ignored her words and scoffed. "No way I'm going to lose." She whispered back and then focused on the girl they were talking about.

"So Haley, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Brooke, go ahead."

She hesitated a while before asking "you're Lucas' best friend right?" When she heard Haley say right she continued "so I wanted to know if Lucas said something about me? You know, good things of course. If he said some bad things I don't want to hear it."

She waved it away quickly as Peyton looked at her clearly amused. When Brooke started to ramble she was insecure and that was something Peyton hadn't seen in a while.

Brooke heard Haley laugh and her eyes went dark. Haley wasn't supposed to make fun of her ramble.

"Well Brooke if it makes you happy, yes… He talks about you. A lot."

Brooke's evil smile replaced by a genuine one. Looking over to where Peyton was standing she stuck out her tongue. Peyton who laughed at first mouthed to her 'what are we… Four?'

But this didn't bothered Brooke. Lucas was talking about her a lot and that meant he was interested.

This was going to be better than she ever expected it to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you sooooooo much for the amazing reviews! You have no idea how much this means to me! I'm smiling from ear to ear lmao... And second of all, a new chapter! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it.. Most people voted for Brucas, so I guess they win lol.. But for the Brathan lovers out there, don't worry, there's still going to be Brathan in this story... maybe even some kissing hint hint... lol.. Anyway, for the Brucas lovers... I want to make this story realistic, so that means Brucas first have to get to know each other better and all that good stuff.. Please read and review! Oh, and thanks again, you guys seriously rock... **

**Love,  
Helen**


	10. The Balcony Scene

Chapter 9. The Balcony Scene

Brooke looked at her watch as she blew the hair out of her face. She was running late, like always. Barging into Karen's Café for one last cup of coffee, she took out her phone and hit speed dial. Her appointment had to wait for a few more minutes.

"Hello? Yes, you're speaking with Brooke Davis here. I just want to tell you that I will be arriving a few minutes later then planned. I hope that's ok with you?" When she rolled her eyes as she heard the women on the other side of the line yelling, she saw Lucas walking into the café.

Not letting the women finish her sentence she interrupted "Yeah I'll be there at five. Bye."

Lucas smiled when he saw her and walked towards her. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

She returned his smile. "Oh, just getting coffee before heading off to the beauty salon. You know this face doesn't stay perfect all by itself." She smirked.

He touched her cheek lightly and she closed her eyes when she felt him touch her. "I think you're a naturally beauty."

Brooke found herself actually blushing. Something she had never done before. "Uhm… Thanks."

"Your welcome. So when do you have to leave?"

She glanced again at her watch. "In about two minutes."

"That soon? I was hoping I could talk to you for awhile." She grinned when he said that. She was proud of herself that she had him wrapped around her finger that quickly. The way he watched her, like a cute lost puppy, made her want to stay a little longer.

"Well maybe we can talk another time." She said as she ordered her coffee.

"When?"

This boy was almost starting to sound desperate. "Soon." She said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go now. I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded and when she walked away he called out, "I'll call you!"

Brooke turned around on one heel as she gave him a wide smile. "Of course you will." She murmured as she turned around and walked out of the café.

Lucas watched her go trough the door and smiled. He had been day dreaming about that girl all day. She really was beautiful. With her hair loose and all curly and shiny. Her make-up barely noticeable and still she looked gorgeous. He wondered why all of a sudden she was so interested in him. He had watched her in History class and she didn't even notice him then, but all of a sudden when she started to 'hang out' with Haley, she gave him her attention. Was this all because of Haley? And why on earth would Haley be the reason why she'd noticed him?

Maybe he just had to ask her.

But first he had to think about a way to connect with her more than they already did. He wanted to see her more. He wanted to date Brooke Davis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke found herself at a party throwing by God knows who. As she stepped over some guy who she thought drank too much, she glared around the room. When she spotted Peyton over at the so-called-bar, she smirked. Peyton, who looked plastered already, was busy with a heavy make out scene. When Brooke saw Nathan's hands all over Peyton's back she felt a hint of jealousy. She grabbed a cup of beer out of someone's hand and quickly walked over to the lovely couple.

When she made her presence known by clearing her throat, the couple stopped kissing and turned their heads around to see a smiling Brooke.

"Brooke!" she nearly screamed, "you're here!"

"How observant of you." Brooke said dryly as she watched her manicure in pure admiration.

Peyton, who didn't catch the not-so-enthusiastic tone in Brooke's voice, continued with her drunken talk, "I'm so glad you came! For a minute I thought you weren't going to show up!"

Brooke gave her a sarcastic smile, "You know me, never missing a good party." She glared around once more. "Although, this one kind of sucks."

Nathan who had kept his mouth shut since Brooke arrived, opened it now "Hey Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked over at his girlfriend when he continued, "alone?"

Brooke shot him a look that said 'what the fuck?' but walked after him anyway.

"Nathan don't you dare try something while your girlfriend is in the same room or I will kick your fucking ass!" She hissed as her eyes went dark.

He remained cool and pretended not to hear the harsh words she has just said. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Brooke blinked her eyes a few times as she replied stunned, "What?"

He rolled his eyes. He didn't want to say that again, it was hard enough. "You heard me."

"Is Nathan Scott actually thanking me." She crossed her arms and smirked. "That's a first."

Ignoring her comment he said quickly, "Well, don't get used to it. I just wanted to say thanks because you made me realize that I've been wrong about Peyton. I really want to make our relationship work and it's all because you kicked some sense into me."

"Your welcome." When she saw a blue eyed, blonde hair guy walking into the room looking quite uncomfortable, she forgot Nathan instantly. Saying a quick 'bye' to Nathan she walked over to her new victim.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?"

He smiled when he saw someone familiar. "Brooke! I was hoping I could find you here."

"Of course you were." She said as she took a step closer to him. "So, what are you doing here on a party like this, my dear Lucas?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. "I just wanted to find you."

She looked at their hands and smiled. Lightly touching his chest with her other hand she whispered seductively in his ear "Want to finish this conversation somewhere else?"

He grinned from ear to ear as he nodded his head excited. She grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. When she saw him frown, she laughed. "Don't worry Lucas, I won't do anything you don't want to."

Not sure what she meant by that, he still followed her like a man possessed. When Brooke opened a bedroom door he stopped. "Brooke, I'm not sure what you…"

"Oh don't worry Broody Boy, you'll get wrinkles from all the worrying." She gave him a small smile that he of course, couldn't resist.

Walking through the room and not even paying attention to the bed or anything, she walked straight to the balcony doors. She opened them and stepped out into the cool night air. Standing by the railing with her back to him she inhaled deeply.

"It's beautiful out here don't you think?" She said softly as she watched the sky in awe.

"Yeah it's beautiful…" He putted his arms around her waist. "Just like you."

She turned around giggling. "My my, you sure know how to make a girl blush."

He shrugged his shoulders coyly and smiled down at her. "So Brooke Davis, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to?"

"Try again."

"Because I like watching the stars?"

He pretended to think about it. "Hmm, could be true but no, try again."

"Because I wanted to do this?" She leaned in and when their faces were inches away from each other, they heard a loud bang. Brooke pushed Lucas away and walked towards the balcony doors to take a sneak peak from what was happening in the bedroom.

She had to suppress her laugh when she saw Nathan and Peyton fully make out on the bed. Brooke saw Lucas standing next to her and when he saw them he laughed. She quickly placed a hand on his mouth and mouthed to him 'be quiet'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, how long have they been going at it? It seems like hours!" Brooke complained when she sat next to Lucas, still on the balcony. They had been waiting almost an hour now and Lucas refused to go in there. He wanted to go in only if he had heard a closing door, and since they hadn't heard that they were still outside.

"I'm cold." Brooke whined for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Stop complaining Brooke. It's not suiting you very well." Lucas laughed at her when she put her head in her hands.

"This sucks!"

"Tell me about it." He mumbled under his breath.

Not wanting to wait any longer Brooke stood up and walked to the doors. Lucas quickly got up too and stopped her in time. "Brooke stop! Do you really want to walk in that bedroom where your best friend and her boyfriend are having sex?"

She cursed softly about the situation she was in now. The party was probably over by now as she saw people leaving from upstairs and she was so damn cold! This was probably the worst party she ever had been to. Well, except for the last time at Duke's. That party really sucked.

Thinking about it, this was not the worst situation she could be in. She was here, on a balcony, in the middle of the night, with her new boy toy Lucas.

Turning around to look at him she changed from the whiny bitch to the sexy and seductive women.

"So Lucas, as I was thinking… How about you and I do something to keep us entertained while my two friends in here are fucking each others brains out." His reaction was priceless as she saw that his expression was turning from shocked into a wicked smile.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" He took one step closer to her to clear the distance between them.

Now she pretended to think about it. "Hmm, let's see. I was thinking about…" She leaned in once again and now they weren't interrupted by strange sounds coming out of the bedroom.

The kiss was not full of lust but pure passionate. She placed one hand on his neck and the other on his back to bring him even closer. They stopped for a while as they looked into each others eyes.

"Wow." Was all she said.

He grinned as placed his hands on her face and leaned in and kissed her again. He gave her the sweetest most intense kiss she had ever had. She kissed him back and wrapped her both her arms around his neck. He gently slid his tongue in her mouth and massaged her tongue. They kissed until they needed to breathe and then pulled away from each other.

"Again, wow. You never told me you were such a great kisser Lucas."

"Well…" He kissed her forehead. "You never asked."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter.. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Yes, a Brucas kiss.. whoo hoo! Go Brucas! I'm sorry for all the Brathan fans, but don't worry... I looove drama and angst so it's not going to be all fluffy Brucas lol.. It's going to be fluff for a while but.. hmm i'm not going to say anything lol.. just read and you'll see!  
Oh and please review.. You know you want toooooo! lol**

Love,  
Helen


	11. Kissing in the Janitor's Closet

Chapter 10. Kissing in the Janitor's Closet

"Oh my God, it was the most romantic thing ever. And his kisses…" She let herself fall on the bed as she sighed. "they're just mind blowing."

Her best friend rolled her eyes. "I thought things weren't working out great with you two?"

She shook her head yes. "I thought so too but it's like he changed over night. First he gives me no attention even though I'm his girlfriend for Christ sakes, and now he's like the most romantic guy _ever_."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Come on! Nathan Scott, romantic? Yeah, that's a good one Peyt, real funny."

Peyton, who was not amused by this, threw a pillow at Brooke. She caught it and threw it back at her. "You know P. Sawyer, you weren't the only one who got lucky last night." She said carefully and turned her head around to face her friend.

"Ok Brooke, who was the lucky one this time? Did you screw one of the basketball players again? Was it Tim this time? Cause I remember you telling me he was the only one player you haven't fucked."

Brooke narrowed her eyes as she felt her cheeks burn from anger. "That's low, Peyton. Real low."

She just shrugged her shoulders not feeling guilty by the idea of hurting her best friend. Peyton shook her head as her hand ran through her blonde hair. "So you fucked Lucas huh?"

"Not exactly."

Peyton laughed when she saw Brooke's eyes flashing dangerously. She knew Brooke liked to fuck guys on the first date. The only reason why she did that was because if the guy was bad in bed, she would ignore him for the rest of his poor life.

"So what did you guys do? Kiss? Cause Brooke, if that's the only thing you did then I think you are losing your touch."

With a defeated sigh Brooke let herself fall on the bed next to Peyton. "I don't think- I don't think I wanted to fuck him last night." She said slightly wondering if she just said that out loud.

As she expected, Peyton quickly turned her head to face Brooke. She felt Brooke's forehead to check her temperature. "Brooke, are you sick or something?"

Brooke laughed and soon Peyton joined. This was different. Brooke actually not wanting to sleep with Lucas when she had the chance? Of course the fact that Peyton and Nathan were making out on the bed that night explained a lot.

"Anyway, did I even tell you that we were stuck on the balcony? Cause when we wanted to go you guys were making out on the bed and Lucas really didn't want to go in there and personally, I didn't want to either because that's just disgusting. It would be like, incest to watch my best friend and her boyfriend getting it on and…" Brooke stopped rambling to catch her breath. Before she could speak again Peyton interrupted her with rolling eyes.

"Do you even know what incest is Brooke?"

Brooke looked at her as if she was crazy. "Peyton I'm seventeen, not three. Anyway, you are my best friend, almost like a sister to me, that's why it would be so fucking gross."

Getting up from the bed Brooke reached for the cigarettes in Peyton's bedside table. She knew they were there and when she opened it, she smirked. She saw that Peyton was about to say some lame excuse but before she could say something, Brooke grabbed one cigarette and threw the package at Peyton. As they both lit one up Brooke thought about what Peyton said. It was true, she slept with almost the whole basketball team. Even a few guys from the soccer team could say that they slept with Brooke Davis. So why on earth did she want to wait with Lucas? She had the chance to seduce him when Peyton and Nathan finally finished having sex and walked out of the bedroom.

Peyton watched her friend; she seemed deep in thought. She knew her friend was thinking about the whole Lucas situation, and that was not really a good sign. If Brooke really, really started to like Lucas, and that was probably going on right now, hence the whole waiting for sex with him, then she had to do something about that. She could not risk losing her friend to some stupid loner.

--------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked trough the halls of Tree Hill High like she owned the place. She was in a better mood then she thought she would be. After thinking about the whole 'waiting thing', she concluded that it was probably because he wanted to wait. She knew he wasn't a virgin but he only wanted to have sex if their relationship would be more… Intense. And since she only knew the guy for what, two weeks, it was very normal that he wanted to wait.

Keep telling yourself that Davis.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was a guy for Christ sakes! It's in their nature to want nothing more then getting some action. Why did they not have sex when they got the chance?

When she spotted Lucas, he was casually placing his books in his locker. She practically ran to him and grabbed his arm. Before he had the chance to ask what she was doing, they were in the janitor's closet.

"Brooke, why are we in a janitor's closet?"

"Just… Because."

"And why are we whispering?" She putted her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Sssh… No talking." She leaned forward and kissed him. What started out as tentative and sweet soon grew more heated and passionate. The hand that had been resting on her knee was now sliding up her leg and under her skirt. Brooke loved the way his hands felt and she didn't want him to stop. His other hand moved up to her hair as down her body caressing her curves. She moaned softly in his mouth, enjoying the feeling so fucking much.

Still not breaking away Lucas slammed her back against the opposite wall making her moan in response. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Lucas was so… Kinky. Her hands went down to his pants, and unbuckled his belt.

"Brooke…" She thought he wanted her to continue but he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Why did he have interrupt her when it finally was getting good?

He sighed as he placed his hand on her cheek. "You have no idea how much power it takes to stop this. But… We can't have sex."

Brooke green eyes went wide. Not because she was shocked that he said this, but because she was pissed off. "Why the hell not!"

"Because-because I don't want to be our first time in a janitor's closet." He chuckled as he scratched his head a little bit uncomfortable by the whole situation he was in.

She just giggled and kissed him again on the lips. "You are right. Maybe we should go to my place." Brooke winked at him as she waited for him to answer.

"What, now?"

"Uh-huh!" Brooke said getting all excited.

"But babe, we have school."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So what? I hate school. You hate school. We hate school. Let's skip!"

"I-I don't know Brooke."

"Oh come on! Don't be such a party pooper!"

"What has a party to do with skipping school?" He could see some kind of evilness forming in her eyes and he didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

"Everything."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no… Brooke no! I can't- This is not…" Lucas tried to say something but he couldn't find the right words. Why was it so damn hard to say no to Brooke Davis?

Her innocent smile and that cute look on her face wasn't making it any easier. "What? I'm just trying to have fun!"

He glanced around one more time. The dim electric light revealed the little café and the place was packed with lots of people. He knew right then that they were the youngest there.

"You know, we can have fun without going to bars and cafés and all." He tried to sound convincing but it really wasn't working out. So the rumors were true, she was quite the partier and drinker. Of course, he drank beer once in a while, but not too much. And he refused to get drunk in a café or bar or whatever it was that they were in, with Brooke Davis out of all people. He only would make a fool out of himself.

"I know that. But this is also fun, much more if you ask me." She grabbed his hand and leaded him into the back room.

A couple was making out on a couch. Brooke raised an eyebrow and Lucas watched her closely as she said coldly "move."

The two people stopped kissing and when the guy turned around to see Brooke, his face turned pale. He grabbed the hand of his girl and started to walk away. The girl, who in Brooke's opinion looked like a copy of Barbie, started to ask why they had to leave for them.

"Not now Lizzy, come let's go."

"But why do we have to go? We were here first!"

Brooke watched annoyed as the two of them started to argue. She let go of Lucas' hand and took one step forward. The girl Lizzy, looked at her as if she was some kind of monster. Brooke didn't want to wait any longer so she said "Come on, we don't have the whole day guys."

The guy who was with Lizzy nodded his head quickly and tried to walk away again but his 'girlfriend' stopped him. "Why the hell do you listen to her? Do you know her or something?"

"You could say that." He mumbled under his breath.

Brooke turned around to face Lucas and said quickly but of course irresistibly, "Luke, can you please get us some beer?" She handed him the fake ID's and he nodded his head and walked away.

Smirking she placed an unexpected hand on the guy's chest. "You know… Lizzy was it? Your boyfriend was quite busy when you were in Europe."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "How-how do you know about that?" She looked at her boyfriend who looked quite uncomfortable with Brooke still touching his chest.

The confused look on the girl's face only continued her to go on, "Busy with me. Because you see, when you were busy with sightseeing in Europe, your boyfriend here was not complaining at all when he was screwing me."

Lizzy, who was completely in shock at first, snapped out of it and slapped her boyfriend on his cheek. She stamped her foot and walked out of the back room while Lucas just came back with two beers.

Brooke saw Lucas and smiled wildly. They locked eyes for a few seconds and the guy who had been watching them slightly in anger, also walked out of the restroom but not before giving Brooke a mad look and a "fuck you". Brooke almost wanted to say "I already did that" but she recovered quickly. She didn't want to let Lucas know about the little thing that just happened.

Lucas looked at Brooke with curious eyes. "What was that all about?"

She shrugged her shoulders coyly. "Oh nothing. That guy was cheating on the girl, I saw him the last time when I was here with another girl. I just thought that, that girl Lizzy or whatever her name was, didn't deserve it to be lied to all the time."

What a coincidence that Brooke loved to lie to people. It was one of the things that gave her so much power.

"You're so sweet." Lucas said with an smile and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I know." She whispered. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! gives everybodya big hug and second of all, new chapter! yay me! lol.. Hope you liked it.. Please let me know what you guys think!**

Love,  
Helen


	12. Drink and Dance

Chapter 11. Drink and Dance

Brooke and Lucas were still having fun in the little café. They were there for almost two hours now, just playing some pool and drinking a few beers. Well, more then a few. Brooke was feeling a little light headed but when she looked at the boy next to her she knew he was totally out of it.

Lucas took a big gulp of his beer and wiped some of it off his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt great.

This was the first time he drank this much and the feeling of his head spinning did not bothered him at all. It was like nothing mattered anymore; he forgot all his problems and he would do anything without thinking twice about it. He finished his beer and turned around, his eyes focused on the girl in front of him.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "What?" She giggled when she saw him staring at her.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and looked down. Even when he was drunk, Brooke could make him blush. "It's nothing."

"So Lucas, are you having fun or what?"

He nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah! I'm having a blast!"

"Good."

"What about you?"

"Oh I'm good. This if fun so far, but you know what would be better?" She got up from her stool and placed her two hands on his knees and leaned in "going dancing in this amazing club I know."

He agreed by nodding slightly with his eyes closed, still feeling her breath in his face. He had no idea how much effect she had on him. "That sounds good." He whispered and then leaned in to give her a long, passionate kiss.

After two minutes of passionately making out, they stopped to catch their breath. Both wanted more right then right there, but they knew they couldn't. Not in this place. She took his hand and walked out of the café with him following her.

They took a cab and all they did was making out in the back seat. The cab driver was slightly uncomfortable and even asked a few times for them to stop but they didn't listen. They were both too lost in each other. Listening to the cab driver was the last thing on their list of things to do right now. His hands were all over her body and she loved the feeling she got when he touched her.

Lucas was enjoying himself too. He wasn't quite sure if it was the alcohol but he knew for sure that the girl next to him made him feel like he was floating on air. Either way, he didn't care. He was not acting like himself. Brooke brought out a totally different side of him. He placed his hands on places they had never been and he knew that he was being a horny guy right now, but he didn't mind at all.

By hearing Brooke moan softly Lucas knew she didn't mind either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the club hand in hand, hearing the loud music and feeling the heat in their faces. Brooke took directly to the bar, winking and flirting with the bartender so she would get her drinks without shaving to show him her ID. Lucas watched how she gave the bartender a dimpled smile and blew him a hand kiss before turning to him.

"Do you want some of this amazing… Stuff?" She giggled cause she had no idea what was in the drinks.

He shrugged his shoulders coyly and took the glass, downed it in one large gulp and placed it with a loud bang on the bar table. Raising a perfectly curved eyebrow, she hesitated for a second and then drank her drink. She could feel the alcohol burning in her throat. This was some pretty strong stuff.

"Wanna dance?" She said in that hoarse whisper that he loved so much. He nodded his head and that was the only sign she needed. Brooke pulled him out to the center where they were forced to dance so close they were literally on top of each other. He looked her deeply in the eyes as he placed his hand on her back and the other around her waist.

They danced for a while in a way she even didn't know was possible. It was the most intense, passionate dance she ever had. Their eyes locked the entire time and their lips were inches away, which made it very hard not to kiss him, though it would definitely ruin the moment. She pressed her body against his as she felt his hand slide down from her back. When his hand came down to her thigh and then slowly made it's way up her short skirt she didn't protest. In fact she egged him on, using her free hand to grip his side, pulling him even closer.

She couldn't take it anymore, the teasing was driving her slowly insane. She kissed him passionately on the lips and he eagerly responded as his hands got tangled in her dark locks.

When the kiss that left them both breathless ended, they locked their eyes once again. Lucas was the first to speak. "I want to get out of here."

Brooke was slightly surprised by his statement but she had to admit she couldn't agree more. "Where do you want to go?"

He shook his head. "I don't care. As long as contains you, me and a free bedroom." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She grinned at him and kissed him once again before taking his hand and leading him to the exit doors.

She was so getting laid tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck! Lucas!" Brooke groaned.

It was not because she and Lucas were having hot and steamy sex, but because he was lying on her bed.

Sleeping.

She threw her hands in the air and putted her hands over her face. This was not happening to her tonight.

When she suggested to go to her place and he agreed, they could barely make it upstairs without ripping each others clothes off.

Because she drank so much, she had to go to the toilet so fucking bad. Why did girls always have to go to the bathroom and boys didn't? It took every urge of her to stop the kissing and the foreplay she enjoyed so much.

When she was ready she looked into the mirror one more time before going back to the room. She applied some lipgloss and whispered a "perfect" before heading back to Lucas.

Who was waiting on her. Asleep.

The Jackass.

She crawled next to him in the bed, putting the covers over her head. She sighed deeply and tried to wake up Lucas one more time, poking him in the back but it wasn't working at all.

This was probably the first time he got smashed so she would let him sleep. For now.

Tomorrow he would wake up with a huge hangover and a painful headache and then she could stick out her tongue and say "Payback's a bitch!"

After trying to fall asleep for an hour or so, she decided that she couldn't sleep with a spinning head and a upcoming headache.

She grabbed her cellphone from the night side table and checked if she had any text messages or missed calls.

She had one voicemail.

When she heard Nathan's voice, she rolled her eyes.

"Hi Brooke, it's Nathan. I'm calling you right now because I thought about some things you said to me earlier. You were right, I forgot how great Peyton is and I'm really starting to fall for her all over again…" Tossing back her head Brooke laughed. Jeez, this guy was ridiculous.

"But when I saw her laughing, I missed those dimples in her cheeks that you have. When she hates something she doesn't do the 'scrunching your nose thing' that you do when you hate something. I am calling you in the middle of the night because I'm fucking too scared to say this in your face… I want you Brooke. Not Peyton." That brought her laughter to a quick halt.

Shit!

She was in deep trouble.

Damn those dimples.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where-Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?"

Brooke, who was laying next to him casually smoking a cigarette, turned her head around and only said two words "shut up."

When Lucas smelled the smoke he made a face in disgust. "Why the hell are you smoking?"

She blew out the smoke in his face. "Because I want to."

Poor Lucas looked like a lost little boy. "What is wrong with you?"

Brooke turned her head around quickly "Me? What is wrong with me? I'm not the one who got drunk last night and then fell asleep on my bed while I was away for two fucking minutes!" She hissed as she flashed him an evil glare.

She was not only pissed at Lucas; the Nathan voicemail was bothering her more than it should.

"You should go. I have some better things to do than wait for your headache to leave. You have a hangover dude, deal with it."

He stepped out of the bed, covering his half naked body with the sheets. "I don't exactly remember what happened last night but you sure seem upset."

That was the final straw.

"Upset!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm not fucking upset! I could care less about you and your fucking feelings. All I wanted was getting some good fuck last night and you ruined it! Now get out of my house before I kick your bony ass out of it."

He seemed shocked as he blinked a few times. She didn't mean to sound so rude but she just blurted the whole thing out. She couldn't think straight right now. Lucas didn't deserve this and she was already feeling guilty.

She sighed and flicked her cigarette out on the carpet before stepping on it with her foot. "I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you did." He snorted.

She shook her head. "No I didn't. I'm just hungover like you and my head hurts and I just want to be alone right now, before we have to go to school. I'm sorry, I'll call you later ok? We are already late, we missed first period."

It seemed like he was not giving in for a few seconds but he soon caved "Fine."

He walked out the room leaving Brooke behind to think about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

-------------------------------------------------

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Keep reviewing they inspire me and continue me to write this story. When I finished this chapter I realized that it's only Brucas. Sorry for the one's who want Brathan or Baley or Beyton or whichever. I promise next chapter is going to be more based on the other characters. Please let me know what you guys think, you know how much I love reviews.  
Thanks!**

Love,  
Helen


	13. She's Screwing You Over

Chapter 12. She's Screwing You Over

Brooke really wanted to change. She really did. But it was just so damn hard! She knew that the way she had treated Lucas was way out of line, but she couldn't help herself. If he wanted to date her, he had to know who the real Brooke Davis was.

And she sure as hell wasn't the nice, sweet but still outlandish and wild girl he thought she was.

The once in a while smoking thing was quickly becoming a regular habit and before she knew it, she was addicted to it. Hating herself for it, she threw the cigarette in the trashcan and sighed.

She then realized that it wasn't just because it was relaxing, but that it was becoming a nervous habit.

The funny thing was, that she hated her relationship with Lucas right now. She really liked the guy without the whole making out and… almost fucking like horny bunnies part.

Wait.

No, of course she liked that, but she also liked him because of his personality. And since that was a big change, it scared the crap out of her, hence, the whole smoking thing.

After the whole 'I'll-call-you-later-because-I'm-too-hung-over-right-now' scenario, she stayed home cause she didn't want to deal with a still pissed and hung-over Lucas. He had tried to call her a few times but she wasn't in the mood to pick up the phone.

Brooke sighed again and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, not even bothering to see what was on, she let out a frustrated groan. Maybe it was a good idea to go to school after all, because the staying at home and doing nothing wasn't working out the way she wanted it to.

She thought about the wager she and Peyton made a few weeks ago. The bet was still on and she wanted to win, but she wasn't really trying hard. There was no way she was going to lose this. Peyton didn't need that ego of hers getting even bigger than it already was.

Her mind wandered first from Lucas, to Nathan, to Peyton and then to Haley. She shook her head. No, she had to call her Tutor Girl, not Haley. Tutor Girl. The fact that she was calling her Haley was not good; if Peyton heard that then she might get a heart attack.

Brooke talked a few times with Haley during lessons or lunch, but just small talk. No big deal. The other popular people even accepted that Brooke and Peyton would talk once in awhile to the unpopular tutor. But there had to be some Goddamn action! Cause no action, no fun.

Maybe her and Peyton had to take Haley to a party sometime.

Oh My God.

She was a genius! Why the hell hadn't she thought about that before? They would get Haley drunk, let her make out with three or four different guys, maybe even sleep with one cause that girl needed to get deflowered as soon as possible. And the next morning, Haley would wake up with a huge hangover without remembering anything that happened the last night.

This was going to be great!

The brunette's face turned into an evil smile before she grabbed another cigarette and lit it up satisfied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was shooting some hoops on his favorite place, the Rivercourt. He loved it there, it was quiet when he needed it and it could be wild when he wanted it to. It was his favorite place because he came there since he was just a little boy, and when he needed to think about something he would always end up there.

He was so focused on making the right shot that he was quite shocked when he felt two arms around his waist. Turning around with a smile, he wanted to say something sweet but when he realized the arms didn't belong to Brooke, his smile felt and turned into a frown.

"Whoa, you scared the hell out of me." He said a little unsure as he tried to put the girl's hands away.  
The blonde girl smiled coyly and shrugged her shoulders "it's just me. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or something." Oh boy, if he only knew what she was planning to do with him.

"You're Peyton, right?"

"Yup, that would be me."

He nodded slowly, wondering why she was here. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Lucas, who was a little taken back by this, nodded again and pointed to a picnic table for her to sit down. After an awkward pause he asked, "So what's so important that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, it's about Brooke." She looked him in the eye to watch his expression, one that turned from a smile to a concerned face.

"What about her?"

"Well, Lucas… I don't really know how to say this right." She paused for a while and then inhaled deeply before she continued. "But you and Brooke are getting pretty serious right?"

He nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, we aren't officially 'boy and girlfriend' yet, but we're getting there."

In a very bored and uninterested tone she replied, "Right." With a fake smile she said, "Well, then it's pretty important that you know some things about Brooke first."

"What is it!" Poor Lucas sat on the edge of his seat practically dying to know what she was going to say.

"Brooke…" She cleared her throat to let him wait just a few seconds longer "Brooke's not the girl who you think she is."

Lucas waited for her to say more but she remained quiet. "That's it?"

She shook her curly hair. "No, of course not you idiot. There's way more." She replied bitchy-ly. "Look, Brooke's just not the cute, dimpled girl who you make out with in Janitor's closets ok? I know that you know that she's kind of wild, but that's not really it. She's almost evil. She used to sleep with half of the basketball team and she likes to drink and to mess with people's lives, just for the fun of it. I bet you heard the rumors about her in school and well, let's just say that most of them aren't rumors. Almost all of it is true."

For two minutes or so Lucas seemed in deep thought and when Peyton started to lose her patience, he finally said something. "Why are you telling me this?"

She placed a hand on his, "I just thought you should know before you two start a 'real' relationship."

He shook his head clearly pissed off by her words. "You do realize that Brooke's your best friend, you're supposed to tell nice things about her right? Not all this… Crap you're telling me now."

"Believe what you want Lucas, all I'm telling is the truth. And I'm telling it because I know Brooke better then anyone else; she's my friend since elementary school. I love her, but sometimes she's way out of line. I tell you this because I you to know that you're not dealing with a cheery fun girl, but with someone who can be completely the opposite." He watched her with his head still confused. "I only want to prepare you for the worst thing that could happen to you."

"And what's that?" Lucas asked now getting a little bit angry. He had no idea who this girl was and if the rumors were true about Brooke, then they were also true about her. Peyton was a lying bitch that only manipulated people.

"You, falling in love… And she, screwing you over." She looked him directly in the eye and gave him a supporting smile. "I'm not saying to break things of with her, or whatever you guys have, but remember this when you decide to become boy and girlfriend."

She stood up still with the smile on her face and began walking away, leaving Lucas alone to think about everything she just said.

She turned around so that her back was to Lucas, her sweet smile turning into a devilish grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tutor Girl!" Brooke said enthusiastic as she sat next to Haley during lunchtime break.

Haley returned the brunette's smile. "Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Oh you know, just the regular stuff. How about you?" Before Haley even had the change to reply, Brooke started to talk again, "So anyway, how about you, me and Goldilocks organize a sleepover at my place? We can do watch crappy movies and tearjerkers, we can drink and gossip and play in make up! Oooh, I can totally picture the fun we'll have!"

The other girl didn't know it was Brooke's generous smile or that the girl practically was glowing from all the energy, but whatever it was, Haley couldn't do anything but give in.

"Ehm yeah, that sounds like fun."

Brooke clapped her hands as she let out a yelp. "Great! So a sleepover at my place it is."

"When?"

"How about Saturday?" While Haley checked her agenda, Brooke murmured a "cause that's the best day to party."

Haley looked up to face Brooke. "What did you say?"

"We're going to have our own party! Aren't you excited?" She made up a quick excuse, and of course Haley believed everything she said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said as she looked down with a frown on her face. She was still a little unsure about the sleepover thing, cause she had this weird feeling that Brooke wasn't telling her everything.

Brooke gave Haley a quick, not too hard, slap on the arm. "Come on Tutor Girl! Can you be a little more enthusiastic? Like, I don't know… Me!" Brooke replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Haley rolled her eyes as she watched the girl in front of her practically bounce on the chair she was sitting on. "Fine." She putted on a fake smile, "Oh Brooke! I'm so excited about Saturday! You have no idea!"

The brunette was slightly offended by the tutor's fake enthusiasm and placed a hand on her heart. "That's great Hales." She scoffed.

Haley, who was laughing at first, stopped and watched Brooke with a confused and suspicious look on her face. "What did you just call me?"

Brooke silently cursed herself for letting this slip. "I don't know where you are talking about."

"Oh don't give me that crap Brooke Davis. Don't try to deny that you just called me Hales."

"I didn't." She said as she tried to focus on anything that wasn't the grinning girl in front of her.

"It's ok you know, to call me Hales or just Haley. I know you're ashamed of me but if people can't hear us talking then you can at least call me by my real name." Haley whispered as she felt her cheeks burn.

Right then, Brooke felt this thing inside of her. Guilt. This girl in front of her was so good and pure. And she was about to ruin everything for her. All of a sudden, Brooke Davis turned into a softie.

She told herself to get it together, cause this was not the time to turn into the same weak person like that girl.

"Get yourself together, Davis." Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

She looked up to see Haley looking at her with concern and just that look in her eyes, which showed she cared about her. "I'm sorry… Haley, for everything I've done to you the past years. I'm sorry for the things that I said and I promise that I didn't mean any of them. It's just that, I put on this… Mask, to let people know that I don't care about anyone except for my closets friends. I pretend to be this bitch that makes fun of everybody and I hate myself for that. I just hope that you can forgive me for everything I've done to you."

Haley smiled to her and grabbed her hand. "See? It's not that hard to show your real feelings." Brooke smiled back. A generous one. Thinking about every word she just said, she felt like she did something good for once.

"Oh and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: yeah, so this is the next chapter. So Brooke is turning a little soft huh? And Peyton is a b-i-t-c-h! Just whoa! Let's just say that things are going to be a lot more interesting. Let me know what you guys think. **


	14. Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter 13. Nothing is what it seems

"So you invited her over for a sleep over?"

Brooke sighed for what seemed the thirtieth time into her cellphone. "Yes Peyton, I invited her over on Saturday night at my place."

"And you want me to come along and pretend to be all cheery that she's there?"

"I don't care how you act Peyt, as long as you don't let her know how you really think about her."

She could her Peyton scoff "No shit. Anyway, what was the reason you invited her over again?"

Brooke wanted to yell at Peyton's stubbornness but remained calm. "I really think you need to lay off the booze babe, considering you don't have many brain cells to begin with."

"What are you babbling about?" Peyton snorted very annoyed with her best friend.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, remember? You were the one who said that to me like…a hundred times."

The blonde friend inhaled deeply as she started confessing. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am!"

"Don't get overboard." Peyton snapped. "So you invited Tutor Girl over, and then what happens?"

Brooke was in deep thought. Should she tell Peyton about her idea? This was the time to bail out. To help Haley. If she told Peyton about the idea, then there was no doubt in her mind that Haley would end up with a hangover and not as a virgin the next morning.

However, if that happened, things were only going to get more interesting. Or better said: more painful for Haley. She knew Peyton very well; she could read her like a book. When her friend started something, she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

She hadn't enough time to make a decision about sharing the idea with her friend because Peyton interrupted her thoughts.

"Brooke? You still there?"

She shook her head and stumbled a little over her words. What was the right word choice right now? "Eh yeah. I'm still here."

"Ok, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Brooke said a little too quickly.

"Brooke…"

Damn it for Peyton to know her too well for her own good. "Fine, I was thinking about… Lucas."

Peyton wanted to gag right then and there. Rolling her eyes in a bored way she said "I hope you are shitting on me right now Brooke Penelope Davis."

The other girl started to giggle "Sorry Peyt, you're not the only one on my mind right now."

"I'm not the only one on your mind for a long time Brooke." Her voice sounded very serious.

Brooke stopped laughing and giggling and her forehead turned into a frown. "Right. So anyway, are you coming over Saturday or not?"

"Yeah…" She sighed. "I'm coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas placed his books in his locker with a frown on his face. He wasn't really in the best mood and it was all Peyton Sawyer's fault. Her words hit him hard and he started to think about everything she had said.

Were her words true? Was he just a toy to Brooke? Could she just screw him over? He had to admit that he had true feelings for this girl, and he could totally picture himself falling in love with Brooke Davis.

All of a sudden he felt two arms around his waist. His face turned dark and he turned around. "Not now Peyt… Oh, it's you."

Brooke looked at him confused. Did he want to say Peyton? "You don't look so happy to see me." She crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. His forehead touched hers for a moment and kissed her briefly on her lips. "I thought you were Peyton."

She raised her eyebrow at him and pushed him away. "First of all, why is that a bad thing? Second off all, why would she put her arms around you? And since when do you talk to Peyton?"

He threw his hands in the air, defeated. "I don't! That's the thing, I was playing basketball at the Rivercourt and she just showed up out of the blue. She wanted to talk to me about something important."

Brooke raised her eyebrow to let him know to continue with his story.

"She told me some stuff about you."

"What kind of stuff?"

Lucas struggled to find the right words. He didn't want to hurt Brooke by saying that her best friend told some ugly things about her.

"Come on Broody Boy, spit it out already." She smiled and placed each hand on his cheeks.

"It was nothing really, she just told me some things about you."

Now Brooke was starting to get annoyed with his vague language. "Come on Lucas just tell me what she said!" The school bell rang and Brooke sighed. "Guess you're saved by the bell this time."

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Let's go, I'll walk you to class."

"Promise to tell me later?"

"I promise Brooke."

There was no way in hell that Peyton was right about Brooke. She was the most sweet, loving and caring girl he had ever met.

----------------------------------------------

He sat there on the picnic tables, thinking about everything that happened the last few days. His thoughts always ended up to a certain brunette. A very pretty brunette. With cute dimples and the most beautiful laugh he had ever seen.

Nathan led out a frustrated yell. What on earth was she doing to him?

He hadn't heard from her after he left that message on her voicemail. She ignored him in school, she ignored his calls and well, she just ignored him in general.

Could he be anymore stupid?

Why on earth did he leave that message on her voicemail? He was such a complete idiot! She was right when she told him he was pathetic. She was always right.

And he hated her for it.

But loved it at the same time.

Nathan stood up and stepped into his car. He hadn't been drinking so he had nothing to worry about. He started the car, as he was once again lost in his own thoughts. In the back of his mind he wondered if Brooke was right about Peyton. Truth to be told, he liked Peyton. He really did. But maybe just as a friend.

No, who was he kidding. She meant more to him as a friend. He loved her, but he was not _in_ love with her.

Shaking his head, he laughed at how pathetic his mind sounded. Nathan didn't do love. He screwed girls, just like Peyton screwed guys, that was why they were so perfect together in the first place.

Finally he arrived where he wanted to be. Stepping out of the car, he took one last deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. Was this the right choice? What if… Shaking his head with a smile on his face he knocked on the door. You don't know what's going to happen if you don't try.

After a minute, or three, or maybe even more, the door finally opened. "Nathan! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

For a moment he was lost at words, just admiring her beauty. Smiling sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders he said, "I wanted to see you."

She scoffed as she looked at him like he was some kind of trash. "You can look at me at school. Bye Nathan." She started to close the door but he was too quick.

"Brooke wait. Can I at least come in? It's really cold outside." He pretended to shiver as he gave her a cute look that practically screamed please-let-me-in.

She sighed and opened the door so he could come in. "Fine, but you'll only get five minutes."

She didn't even have the time to close the door as he told her, "I want to be with you Brooke."

Brooke flinched at his words. Not again. "What did you just say to me?"

Nathan wasn't really a guy who showed his feelings and emotions so his cockiness replaced the vulnerable guy. "You heard me."

Brooke didn't know if it was the smirking or the fact that he was probably drunk because he was showing up in the middle of the night at her doorstep, but she had had enough. She was too tired to start an argument with him so she sighed and opened the door again. "Go home Nathan."

"No. Not until you hear me out."

"I don't want to hear you out Nathan! You made it pretty clear to me that you want me." She stepped a little closer to him so that she could look him directly in the eye. "Don't you get it? I _don't_ want you! We are too similar, two of a kind. God, we're like Yin and Yang! There's no way in hell we should be together. It will only cause trouble and a lot of pain. Now, please go home and go sober your ass up."

His head that was looking to the ground, shot up. "Brooke I'm not drunk!"

"Right." She snapped still unconvinced. "Bye Nate." She pushed him in his back towards the now opened door but he turned around before he even had the change to step outside.

"No. First look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing for me."

She leaned in so that he could smell her perfume as she said to him with cold eyes "I feel nothing for you. Absolutely nothing. Zero. Nada. Now get out."

Before the words could sink in, Nathan was alone in the middle in the night, on Brooke's porch. He turned around to get a front door smacked into his face.

So what, Brooke was playing hard to get. He smirked; two could play that game. Nathan knew that they were meant for each other.

She didn't know that now, but she sure would after he was done with her.

"You're going to be mine soon Brooke Davis, no doubt about that." He whispered smirking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! I've noticed that a lot of people hate Peyton right now, but trust me, she's still an angel right now. Haha.And here's the next chapter btw lol. Brooke's not really nice to Nathan huh? And be ready for some Brooke/Peyton fights, cause it's going to be ugly. Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. **


	15. Not Very Lady Like

Chapter 14. Not Very Lady Like.

Peyton lay on her bed drawing one of her famous sketches, pretending not to hear the other girl in her room. She knew Brooke was going to be pissed or maybe even furious about her talk with Lucas. Of course, she being a total bitch. She didn't care about Lucas or even Brooke's feelings for that matter in this case. She knew Brooke wasn't like, in love with Lucas or anything so she had nothing to worry about.

"I'll ask you one last time Peyton, what did you tell Lucas?" Peyton looked up to see a fuming Brooke, looking at her as if she wanted to kill her. This didn't scare her at all; she knew Brooke and her attitude by now.

She paid her attention to her sketch again and replied softly, "Nothing that is important enough to tell you."

Brooke screamed in frustration and grabbed the first record where she laid her eyes on and threw it against the wall. "I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. You are so fucking annoying right now, you have no idea!"

Peyton practically jumped out of her bed and watched in awe as she picked the pieces of the ground. "Are you out of your fucking mind!" She stood up the face Brooke who was breathing just as heavily as Peyton.

She shrugged her shoulders coyly as an evil smirk formed on her perfect lips "Oops, my bad."

"What is wrong with you!" Peyton pushed Brooke who fell hard on the wooden floor.

Brooke was starting to get annoyed with that question. There was nothing wrong with her for Christ's sake! The best thing to do was just ignore it. "What did you say to Lucas?"

Rolling her eyes, Peyton had no problem with exposing her annoyance. "I told you it was nothing! Would you just shut up about it?"

"No! I won't shut up until you tell me exactly what you told him." Brooke sat down on Peyton's desk and crossed her legs. "You know I am a very patient girl when I want to be. So you can wait and wait but I'm not leaving until you tell me what you told him."

The blonde started laughing so hard that she had to hold the wall to keep herself from falling on the ground. Brooke on the other hand, didn't think this was funny.

"Shut up." She hissed.

Peyton was still laughing and it didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon. "I'm sorry Brooke but it just surprises me that you're still full of bullshit." The laughter stopped and her voice was filled with anger.

The two of them were now facing each other; both faces were red and angry. Brooke was the one to break the silence. "Don't make me smack you P. Sawyer." She said sweetely with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Brookie, you're not going to slap your oldest and bestest friend, are you?" Her voice was the same as Brooke's, sweet and phony.

"Just watch me." Brooke said through her teeth. Truth be told, in this very moment Brooke didn't care if she slapped her best friend or not. She was furious. Beyond furious.

Ten seconds later they were interrupted by someone who walked in the room with an eyebrow raised. What was going on?

"Am I interrupting something?" Nathan asked quite amused. He hadn't seen a good catfight in ages.

"No you're not. In fact, I was just leaving." Brooke snapped as she grabbed her stuff ready to leave. She would deal with Peyton later. Now that Nathan was here it was only getting worse, and she wasn't in the mood to fight with him also.

Before Brooke could leave Nathan grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Where are you going?"

Brooke slapped his arm away as looked at Peyton. "This isn't over yet." She said with her index finger pointing at her friend.

"Aw, is dear Brooke threatening me?" She pretended to shake and shiver. "I'm _so_ scared!"

The brunette rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

Now Nathan turned to Peyton who didn't showed any emotion because of what her friend just had said. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing." She smiled and grabbed her boyfriends face and kissed him hard on the lips. This was probably the only way he would shut up about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke's hands started to get hurt; she was knocking on Lucas' door for what seemed forever. And he wasn't opening the damn door! What was wrong with him!

There was of course always the chance that he really wasn't home.

She cursed under her breath before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed her heart in a reflex. "Jeez Lucas, you scared the hell out of me."

He just smiled. "How long have you been standing here?"

She played it cool. "Oh just for a few minutes."

"Liar." He laughed as he saw her confused look. "I was watching you."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Are you like, spying on me?"

"You do realize that you are the one who was knocking on my front door for ten minutes right?"

"Yeah, and?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her softly on the lips and then placed his forehead against hers. "Hey babe."

She grinned and this time she kissed him. "Hey back at ya." She placed her forehead back at his. It was something she never did with her old boyfriends. And she had to admit that it was pretty comfortable.

"Why were you knocking on my door anyway?"

She totally forgot that she had a reason coming here. Lucas had promised her he would tell her about his little conversation with Peyton. And if Peyton didn't want to tell her, then she would get her answers with Lucas.

"You still haven't told me about your talk with Peyt." Brooke looked him deeply in the eyes, searching for any reaction of his.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a while before saying, "I don't know if you're going to like what I'm about to say."

This made Brooke even more curious if that was even possible. Did Peyton say some bad things about her? Cause if she did, Brooke wished she really smacked her 'friend' when she had the chance.

"Come on Broody, tell me."

He scratched the back of his head and said, trying to avoid the question, "And you're calling me Broody because?"

"Oh don't change the subject, come on spit it out already! You don't want to keep something important from me right?" She said, trying to make him feel guilty as hell.

He shifted uncomfortable. "No, of course not. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." It came out wrong, a little bitchy and snappy but at the moment she didn't really care. She hated it when someone hid something from her.

"She said you're evil." He blurted out as she blinked her eyes a few times. "She said you're not really the girl who you pretend to be. And that…" He hesitated if he should say the worst thing Peyton had said.

"What?" Brooke said quietly.

"And that you're going to screw me over while I'm falling in love with you."

Brooke gulped hard and said nothing. They stood there for two minutes or so in complete silence before she broke it, "I'm going to kill that bitch."

She was already walking to her car but Lucas grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "Whoa Brooke, why?"

"Are you kidding me Luke? She told you all this bullshit and you're okay with that? Cause, I'm certainly not." She turned to her car once more and this time she wasn't interrupted by Lucas.

He watched as her car speed off and mumbled a "This can't be good."

---------------------------------------------------

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer if you don't open your bedroom door right now I'll kick your ass!" It was such a Peyton thing to do to lock her bedroom door. "It's not that I'm not not going to slap you when you open the door." Brooke murmured.

After another half minute the door went finally open. "What?" Peyton asked annoyed as she opened the door a little, only showing her face.

Brooke pushed the door open with a loud smack. She gasped when she saw Nathan covering his nakedness with the sheets. Brooke turned to Peyton who was also very naked.

Not even bothering to cover up quickly, Peyton walked towards her wardrobe and grabbed a bathrobe. Putting it on slowly, she turned around to face a pissed off Brooke. "What are you doing here Brooke? Cause I think you can see I'm kind of busy right now."

Brooke, who couldn't help but take a peek at Nathan's delicious body, shook her head and turned once again to Peyton. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you tell Lucas all these bad things about me?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at Brooke. "So this is still about Lucas. Look Brooke, I don't want to be a bitch or anything but why don't you leave right now and we can have this conversation another time." Her eyes landed on a confused Nathan. "Cause like I said, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

He had been watching the two girls in front of him and the longer they talked, the more he was confused. "Who's Lucas?"

Both ignored him. "I don't care that you don't want to talk, because I do. I just want to know why?"

"Let me tell you one thing Brooke, the world doesn't resolve around you. This is my house and I want you to leave. Now."

It was like there snapped something inside Brooke's head. Her friend had never talked to her like that. Yes, to other guys or girls but not to her. Not like this. And it didn't make her feel better when she saw that stupid smirk on Peyton's face.

Brooke raised her hand to smack her but Peyton quickly grabbed her wrist. "Don't even think about it. That's not very lady like." Peyton hissed through grit teeth.

Yanking away from Peyton she let out a loud groan of frustration and demanded, "All I want to know is _why_."

Nathan who already putted some clothes on while the girls were arguing, stepped in front of them and asked again, "Who the fuck is Lucas?"

Peyton putted a hand on his chest and said in a childish tone, "He's Brooke's new boy toy."

"Shut up!" Brooke replied in anger.

"Are you still with that guy?"

Brooke ignored Nathan for the second time and paid all her attention to Peyton. "Tell. Me."

"You want to know why I told him? Because he deserves the truth. I told him about the person you were, and the person you still are. You're just like me Brooke, we screw people over." She ignored the shocked look on Nathan's face and continued. "And Lucas seems like a nice person, and I wanted him to know who you really are before he decides to be your boyfriend. Because unlike you, I do have a heart."

Brooke was just as shocked as Nathan. They both watched as Peyton grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, calmly blowing out the smoke. "What?" She said, innocently.

Finally out of her trance, Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes for just a few seconds. "You tell me that you do have a heart but actually I think it's the other way around. You have no heart, you lie, you cheat, and you are bored with your own life so you take every chance to ruin other people's lives. You are pathetic. I can't believe we were ever friends because you are certainly not the girl who I met years ago."

She gave Nathan an apologetic look and turned for the last time to Peyton. "Oh and by the way, yes Lucas is a nice person but we both know that that wasn't the reason you told him. You were bored with your boy toy here and angry about the fact that he wants me, and not you. You told Lucas because like I said, you love to screw with people's lives, even with mine, your ex-best friend."

With that Brooke left the building and not even a minute later Nathan followed, leaving a sad Peyton all alone in her big house.

Shaking her head, Peyton's eyes went dark as she said, "Oh Brookie, you're going _down_."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_A:N/ Hi guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Truth to be told I had this chapter finished a looooong time ago but I was just waiting for more reviews since I only got two of them!  
But then I realized I'm not writing because of the reviews (although I loooooove them) so I updated. I hope you guys like this chapter more then you did with the last one. A lot of people don't like Peyton this was but let me tell you she's getting better. And Brooke and Lucas are going to get really cute and things are going to be pretty interesting between the Brooke, Peyton and Haley. And Nathan. And Lucas. Just all of them. Please let me know what you think!_


	16. Teddy Bear

Chapter 15. Teddy Bear

Lucas and Brooke were walking in Tree Hill's park with their hands locked. Brooke was rambling about how Peyton was such a bitch and that she couldn't believe se would say such harsh things about her. Lucas only listened to her and smiled as he watched her.

"Why are you smiling Broody? Do you think this is funny?"

Her angry voice made him throw his hands in the air in defence. "No! I don't think this is funny at all. It's just that, you look cute when you're rambling."

"I wasn't rambling."

He shot her a look. "Yes you were."

"I'm just so mad at her! She's just... Ugh! She's not being herself right now." She sighed as they stopped walking. They looked at each other and he grabbed her hands and putted them on his waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"Are you kidding? Lucas, did you not listen to anything I just said? When I talk to her, she doesn't answer my questions, and she's being this major bitch."

"Yeah but she's your bitch. How long have you guys been friends? I'm sure you argued before, just wait and she'll call you to say sorry."

Brooke shook her head no. "I don't think she will call me. It's different this time. I've never…" Her voice cracked as she took a deep breath. "I've never had the urge to slap her before."

His face turned into a frown. "You wanted to slap her?"

Brooke chuckled and looked at the ground. She actually felt guilty about that. The look in Peyton's eyes when she had grabbed her wrist frightened her. Since when did they both become such hard bitches?

"Yeah, but she grabbed my wrist before I could smack the shit out of her."

"What on earth did she say to you so that you wanted to slap her?"

"I don't really remember." And that was the truth. Nathan had been sitting on Peyton's bed with only the sheets covering his body and a confused look on his face. She had been watching him and that was why she didn't remember half of the angry conversation she and Peyton shared.

"Look, why don't we do something fun together? To keep your mind off Peyton and stuff."

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "That sounds nice. What do you want to do?"

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you." He smiled and she smiled back, showing her cute dimples. Oh, how much he loved those dimples.

Her lips curved and turned into a grin. She grabbed his hand and started to walk away. "Come on Broody, I have the best idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton waited on his bed with her hands on her lap. She sat like this for what seemed hours, but when she glanced at the clock on the wall she noticed it was just for a few minutes.

Things were screwed up.

No. She royally fucked everything up. Her friendship with Brooke, and now probably also her relationship with Nathan.

If you could call it a relationship. It was probably just a fling to him, and she had to admit that he meant nothing to her. At first she really liked him but that feeling was already gone after two weeks of 'dating'. That feeling changed again about a week ago. He had changed, and she really felt in love like she was before when they started dating.

Nathan who walked into his room with a basketball in his hand interrupted her thoughts. His shirt was covered in sweat and he wiped some sweat of his forehead with the palm of his hand. He looked cute.

"What are you doing here?"

She putted on her fake smile as she heard his cold voice. "That's no way to great your girlfriend."

"You are not my girlfriend. At least not anymore." He sneered as he told the harsh words that hurt her more then he probably thought it would be.

She smiled sadly. "Oh come on Nate, I know you want me."

"Brooke was right. You are pathetic."

The words hit her hard. Why did their conversation always ended up with Brooke? Brooke this, Brooke that, she was starting to get annoyed with all the endless conversations about Brooke. This was about her, and about Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nate, but since when did we broke up?"

He sat down at the chair behind his desk. "Not officially, but how about we make it official now. We are over Peyton."

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She could feel them burn, they wanted to stream down her cheeks. But she wouldn't let them, she cried enough. She didn't want anyone to know that she cried. Crying was some kind of weakness, and she wasn't weak. She was anything but weak.

"Are you kidding me Nathan?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "No? Have you lost your mind or something? I just told you we are over and you think that I am kidding?"

She got up from the bed and straddled his lap. "Oh, come on Natey. This is like a regular routine; I'm yelling at you, you're yelling back at me, we ignore each other the rest of the day, we break up, and somehow we always end up making out." She started to nibble on his ear lobe. "Am I right or not?"

He tried to push her away but the girl on his lap had her ways of making him not to. Her hands on his body felt so good. She brought her mouth to his lips and bit his under lip softly. She got exactly the reaction she wanted to. Hearing him moaning turned her on even more.

All of a sudden it was over. Just a snap with the fingers and all the good stuff for both of them was over with a "What the hell are you doing?"

She tried to kiss him again. "What do you think I'm doing?" She whispered.

He stopped her before she could place her lips on his. "No! I don't want this Peyton. Look, I like you but just as a fr..."

She placed her hand on his mouth quickly. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." She snapped at him.

"I like Brooke." He blurted out. There, he said it. He told his ex-girlfriend that he liked her best friend.

She rolled her eyes at him. Pushing herself off of him, she exploded. Why did everything always have to be about Brooke fucking Davis? Brooke was more beautiful than her, she had more money and all her boyfriends had wanted Brooke before. She couldn't deal with another one.

"Are you kidding me? What has she got that I don't have Nathan?" She grabbed a picture and ripped it in little pieces. "Is it the way she looks at you, or laughs with you? Or the way she fucks you? Does she make you beg for more, is that it?"

Nathan was really surprised and not to mention shocked because of her outburst. He grabbed her wrists as he tried to calm her down. She just started crying as she felt his strong arms around her.

"It's not fair." She whispered as she repeated the words over and over again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She was almost running and he couldn't believe she could walk that fast on high heels. "Why are you always the one who takes me somewhere, and not the other way around?"

"Because I'm good like that."

"Why don't we slow down a little bit?"

"We don't have much time left."

"Why are you being so mysterious?"

She turned around and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you aware that the last ten minutes you are only asking me these annoying questions?"

"No?"

"Well, you are annoying. So stop the questions and trust me." She gave him a quick wink and grabbed his hand.

He sighed as he gave in. He couldn't resist her and her charms. "So where are we going?" When she gave him a look he added quickly "joking!"

A good ten minutes later they found themselves at the local fairground.

"You planned on going here?" Lucas said in surprise as he scratched his head.

Brooke only nodded as she smiled her million dollar smile. If Lucas couldn't resist her once, then he couldn't resist her now. She knew he had a thing for her dimples. "I want you to win me a teddy bear!" She beamed.

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "How old are we again?"

"Oh, shut up." She said as she hit him playfully on his chest. "You know you want to."

"So you want a teddy bear huh?"

Brooke clapped her hands excited. "Yeah! Like in the movie Mr. And Mrs. Smith!" When she saw Lucas' confused look she explained. "When Brad Pitt won the little teddy bear for Angelina Jolie but she won a bigger one by herself?" He only got more confused. "Remind me to watch that movie together sometime."

"Right."

She let out a deep dreamingly sigh. "Brad Pitt was so hot in that movie."

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know."

"So?" She waited a few seconds and then started laughing. "Joking!"

He joined her laughter. "You got me there."

"Of course I did. Payback's a bitch. Now win me that teddy Broody." She giggled.

He watched her run off to some tent like a little girl. He chuckled and followed her.

"I want that one!" She pointed to the biggest bear. That thing was probably bigger then himself.

"Brooke that thing is huge, how are we going to bring that thing to your place?"

She shrugged innocently. "In my car?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "We walked from the park to this place remember?"

"Well, why don't you run to my place and then bring my car?"

"But then who's going to win that teddy bear for you?"

"You?"

He sighed defeated and asked the man who worked the booth "what do I have to do to win that thing?"

"You have to shoot some hoops, twenty shots in a row."

"Wait, it's basketball?" He laughed as he heard Brooke shriek.

"Oh Lucas you can so do this! You are like the King of basketball so please win me this teddy cause I really, really want to have it." She rambled.

"Your girlfriend is quite something dude." The man shook his head in amusement.

Lucas watched Brooke and winked at her. "Yeah she is." He smiled at Brooke who smiled back. He grabbed a basketball and started shooting while she cheered him on.

He was going to win this teddy for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A:N/ hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I lee-laa-loved them ghehe.. I'm so excited for the next few chapters cause they're going to rock hehe. coughpartycough and that means drama! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and if you want to read a Brucas one-shot, called "I'm Ready", check it out! It's pretty long and fun. :) Love ya all! Mwhua!**

**Helen**


	17. Before The Party

Chapter 16. Before the party

It was Saturday evening and Brooke was just walking out of the shower when the doorbell rang. She cursed under her breath as she quickly grabbed her bathrobe and putted it on.

She wasn't expecting company, so she was quite curious who was behind her red door. And when she opened it, she was slightly surprised to find Tutor Girl smiling with two bags in her hands.

"Uhm, hey?" Brooke said a little unsure why the hell that girl showed up at her place.

"Hey Brooke! Is Peyton already here? I'm sorry if I'm late or something, but I had no idea what time to be here. I'm not early am I?" Haley rambled a little embarrassed.

What was this all about?

Oh right, sleepover with Tutor Girl. And Peyton, the evil bitch.

This was going to be fun.

"I don't think Peyton is still coming over. She was fucking Nathan all night so I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be here right now." Brooke snapped as she took a step to the left so Haley could walk in.

Talking about Peyton and Nathan having sex made Haley only more uncomfortable. "Right, so eh… It's just you and me?"

"I'm afraid so."

Haley noticed Brooke's annoyed tone and wondered if she still wanted to have a sleepover at all. "We could do this another time if you want, when Peyton also have the time to come over?"

The brunette shook her head quickly as she waved her hand dismissing Haley's idea. "No come on, you're already here anyway. It's Saturday evening and we're going to have some fun!"

Haley smiled at Brooke's excitement. "What do you want to do?"

"We can watch a movie and…" The doorbell interrupted her. "Oh wait, that's probably the pizza guy." Brooke said as she walked to the door.

"You ordered pizza?" Haley asked excited as she putted her stuff on the ground.

"Yeah." Brooke laughed and opened the door. "Peyton, what the…"

Peyton threw her arms around Brooke and putted on a fake smile. "Hey Brookie! And Haley, you are already here! This is going to be so much fun!" She said with fake enthusiasm that only Brooke noticed.

Brooke forced a laugh as she looked at the other blonde girl. "Uh Haley? Can you put Peyton and your stuff in my bedroom? I have to talk to Goldilocks here for a second."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

As soon as Haley left the hallway Brooke turned to Peyton with a furious look on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Peyton smiled innocent as she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

Brooke grabbed her by the arm as the blonde let out a sharp yelp. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." She hissed.

Peyton slapped Brooke's hand away. "Listen carefully what I'm about to say Brookie; this isn't for once about you. It's about the wager that is still on. I don't care how much you like Haley or how much you hate me, we are still on this bet. If I win, I'll get your car and if you win…"

"I'll fuck Nathan's brains out."

Peyton sneered but nodded her head. "I'm pretty positive you're not going to rock his world but hey, you can at least try to."

The brunette laughed. "We all know I'm good in bed, so I'm sure I'll rock his world."

"Whatever. Anyway, I've got this amazing plan."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. The fact that she hated Peyton more then ever was not helping. This was probably end up very bad for Haley, the poor girl who was now struggling to get all the stuff up the stairs and into Brooke's bedroom.

Knowing Peyton and her 'plans', Haley was definitely getting hurt. Or humiliated. Or both.

"Do I even want to hear this?"

"Of course you do, since you are going to tell Haley."

"Tell her what, your stupid plan?"

Now it was Peyton who rolled her eyes at the other girl. "And people say I'm the blonde one. Of course you're not going to tell her 'the plan'. Listen, we're going to take Haley to a party, first we're pouring drinks through her throat, and then she's going to turn out into the biggest slut. Making out with multiple guys and stuff, maybe even sex, you know… She's just going to be like you."

Shit. Why did Peyton always had to come up with the exact same ideas she had?

Before Brooke even had the time to respond or slap the crap out of her, Haley showed up with an insecure look plastered on her face.

"So Brooke, why don't you tell Haley what we're going to do tonight?" Peyton smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was literally panicking. She was standing in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror with her cellphone in her right hand. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't call Lucas, cause then she had to tell him about the wager and he would ending up hating her.

No way she was going to call Lucas.

What about Nathan?

No, Nathan was really not the right person to call. He was 'in love' with her, so if she called him then he probably thought that she was interested. And she wasn't so… No, Nathan was no option.

And people from her squad weren't an option either, they weren't interested in her life. They would only gossip about it. That's what they were, gossip whores.

She stared at herself for what seemed like hours, but it were just a few minutes. She had nobody to call. The only real friend Brooke had, was Peyton.

But now she hated Peyton.

And Peyton hated her.

Brooke was interrupted by her own thought because someone was banging on the bathroom door. "Brooke! You've been there forever! Come on, I'm sure you look great."

"In a minute!" Brooke said as she raised her voice. She totally forgot that was the reason she was in the bathroom in the first place, getting ready for the famous 'Tim Smith party.'

As she stepped out of the room, she let out a gasp. Haley stood in front of her with her cute, light blue top on and Peyton's short, jean skirt. She wore black stiletto's. Her hair was a little curly and her make-up was perfect. Some mascara, eye shadow and pink lipgloss.

"What do you think?" Haley asked shyly.

"Uhm wow, it's uh…"

"It's almost perfect, don't you think so too Brooke?"

"What do you mean 'almost perfect'?" Brooke asked slightly annoyed. The girl looked perfect and she was so insecure about herself, Haley didn't need more things to be insecure about.

"Well, this outfit is ok I think. But the make-up, that's what I'm not so sure about."

"It's fine, she doesn't need to look like a _slut_."

Peyton smirked. "Oh but Brookie, you have to admit that she's practically screaming 'Virgin' right now. She need more eyeliner and the top is cute but not… Right for this party. You know what I mean?" She started to walk towards Haley as she grabbed an eyeliner and opened it.

Before she had the chance to put on more make-up on the girl who hadn't said another word after Brooke and Peyton started to argue, Brooke stepped in front of her.

"No, she looks just fine."

"But _fine_, is not good enough. Step aside Brooke, so I can put on the eyeliner."

Brooke turned around to face Haley. "What do _you_ want Haley? Don't you think you look great enough already?"

The girl shifted her feet as she looked uncomfortable to the ground. "Uhm…"

"She needs more make-up!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

Haley stepped in the middle and grabbed Brooke softly on the arm so she would take a step backwards. "Maybe Peyton is right. Fine is not good enough, I want to look stunning, amazing, great! This is my first 'real' party and I want to fit in for once, Brooke. I hope you understand that."

Behind Haley, Peyton smiled widely. Her plan was working perfect. Haley was practically attached at her hip, listening and following her like a lost puppy. And Brooke was getting pissed out of the whole situation.

"Fine whatever, I don't care. Do what you want but I'll warn you Tutor Girl, when Peyton's done with you, you're going to be shocked and wish you'd listened to me."

And with that Brooke stepped back in the bathroom, smashing the door as she did so. Leaving a stunned Haley and a smiling Peyton behind.

"Did she just call you Tutor Girl?" Peyton laughed.

Haley smiled sadly. "I guess she did." She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas!"

"Hey Brooke, why are you whispering?"

"I'm in the bathroom and it's very important they don't hear all of this." She whispered into the phone.

She could hear Lucas confused tone. "Who are 'they'?"

"Peyton and… Haley." She stumbled a little over her words. Now Lucas was probably more confused.

"I thought you and Peyton were fighting? And since when do you and Haley 'hang'?"

This kind of bothered Brooke. Yeah, she and Haley weren't exactly close but the fact that Lucas sounded so surprised was really bothering her. It turned out that Brooke really liked Haley. She was funny and smart, not gossiping about everything and everyone. Most of all, she was for real. No fake smiles, no fake enthusiasm, no nothing fake.

"Since a while." She replied harsher then she intended to. "Look Lucas, we're going to this party…"

"Wait, what?"

She could feel her cheeks burn. "Yeah uhm, we're going to take Haley to her first party."

Lucas voice started to raise. "Why would you take Haley to a party? She hates parties."

"She hasn't been to one before in her entire life, Luke."

It was silent for a good thirty seconds. "She and I went to this party a while ago…"

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. It was probably a good thing they were talking by phone so he couldn't see her right now. "How long is a while ago?"

"Three years maybe." He mumbled. "Anyway, why?"

"Because she wanted to?"

"Right."

"Well, it was Peyton's idea!"

"But you agreed."

Brooke was starting to get annoyed. "Look Lucas, the reason I called you is because I panicked. I know Haley hasn't been to a party before and most certainly not to a party like this one. I thought you should join us, so you can keep an eye or two on her."

"And why would I do that?"

She gasped. "Lucas Scott she is your best friend and I'm your girlfriend! Should you even be hesitating? Uh, NO!"

Lucas laughed at the other side of the line. "I was just joking Brooke, but eh… Truth to be told, I haven't been exactly to a party like that either."

"Don't worry, I would keep an eye on you." She laughed playfully.

"I don't know if that's helping but… Fine, I will go with you guys."

Brooke let out a excited shriek. "Yay! Thanks Luke, pick us up at… Eleven?"

"That late?"

"The party starts at nine, and nobody wants to be there first so eleven it is." She grinned.

"See you then."

"Yeah, bye." The second she hung up her cellphone, she heard laughing and giggling.

"What is going on?" She murmured as she walked into the living room where she saw two girls lying on the floor, laughing hysterically and a few empty bottles of beer and some other stuff Brooke didn't even know she owned.

"Hey Brookie! You're not mad at me anymore right?" Haley giggled loudly as she tried to stand up, but falling on her ass instead.

The two started laughing again.

"Oh boy, I think I need a drink." Brooke said as she looked around the place.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: can you all smell the drama coming up? Cause I can! The next two chapters are at the party and it's things are getting really bad for Brooke hehe. Read and Review:)**


	18. The Party part I

Chapter 17. The Party (part I)

Lucas waited impatiently for Brooke to open up the front door. He was kind off nervous, after all this was the first time he was going to a real party. Better said: this was the first time he had been invited to a real party. Or the first time he actually wanted to _go_ to a party.

Never in a million years Lucas had expected that he was going to a party with no other than Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and their new friend, his best friend, Haley James. He never knew that Haley wanted to go out to dance and drink. Sure, they had their own fun. They would go to his place and play Playstation or watch TV and just hang out. But they never went off to have some fun at a bar or club or something that involved drinks and dancing.

He had to admit that the first time he did that with Brooke hadn't really ended well. He got drunk and ended up in her bed, almost naked with a huge hangover. Brooke was royally pissed off at him, it even got her smoking. And when he even thought of how he felt that morning, his stomach started to turn again.

So yeah, his experience with partying and drinking wasn't really that good.

Knocking on the door for the fifth time, Lucas got a little annoyed. It was Brooke who had called him while he was watching NBA on his television and now she wasn't opening the door.

He already turned around to leave when he felt two hands around his waist. As he turned around, a giggling Brooke kissed him eagerly on the lips.

As they pulled away he asked suspiciously "have you been drinking?" He licked his lips and he could taste the alcohol so he already knew the answer but he wanted her to confirm it.

She shrugged her shoulders innocently, "and what if I have? Are you going to give me a lecture or something?"

He rolled her eyes at her. "I should have known." He whispered as he sighed. "Where is Haley?"

Lucas got his answer as Haley stumbled out of the house on the porch, along with Peyton. They seemed even more smashed than Brooke was and both didn't notice Lucas standing there.

"They are pretty out of it." Brooke whispered in his ear. "So are we going or not? I don't have all the time in the world, I also plan to rock _your_ world tonight, you know."

Lucas gave Brooke a weird look. Was she serious? As much as he wanted that, he didn't want to sleep with her when she wasn't going to remember it in the morning. "Look Brooke, you seem pretty out of it too, so why don't you all go to bed and sleep it off."

"No way!" He heard Peyton yell in the background.

"Let's just go. Just, keep an eye on… All of us." Brooke giggled as she skipped to the car while clapping her hands.

He watched as Brooke and Peyton got into the car and he then realized that Haley was the one who was the third person who (tried) to get in the car. His Haley, his buddy, his best friend.

He ran to the car and grabbed Haley's arm before she could get in. Eyeing her from head to toe, he was quite shocked to find her in a short skirt and low cut top with way to much make-up on.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she tried to balance herself. "This is the first time I feel good about myself Luke, the first time I feel like people can really _see_ me, as a real person who also has feelings. I want to go to this party and just have fun for once, so please let go of my arm and just forget our problems and let's party."

Lucas only merely nodded his head and helped her get in the car.

* * *

When they got out of the car and stepped inside of Tim's house, where the famous party was, the three girls walked straight to the keg.

Before they could tap a drink, Lucas walked up to them standing in front of the keg. "I think you all had enough."

He had to admit that it was quite amusing as they all rolled their eyes at the same time. Brooke agreed as well did Haley, but Peyton just pushed him aside as she grabbed a red cup.

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hands and placed it on her waist. She planted her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "Want to dance?" She whispered in his ear, softly placing her lips on his earlobe.

He nodded and said, "go to the dance floor, I'll be there in a minute."

As he watch Brooke disappear, he turned to Haley. "Ok, I'm going to dance with Brooke. You don't mind being alone for a while?"

She shook her head no. "No, I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to stay here with Peyton."

As she said that, Peyton showed up out of nothing and grabbed her hand. "We're going to the other room, where we meet some friends."

Lucas was caught off guard and before he even had the time to respond, Haley smiled and said, "let me have my fun." With that she kissed Lucas on the cheek and disappeared through the crowd with Peyton.

"Lucas! Come on, let's dance!" He heard Brooke yell. Glancing one last time at Haley, Lucas tried to walk trough the crowd to dance with Brooke.

"Hey cutie, haven't seen you before! Such a shame if you ask me." A blonde girl slurred as she trailed her index finger up and down on Lucas' arm.

"Uhm, yeah I've never been to Tim's party before."

The girl started to laugh as she saw him squirm. "Like I said, such a shame." She leaned in and whispered, "want to get to know me?"

Before he could say no or even back away from the blonde girl who's breath smelled like alcohol, Brooke interrupted them kissing Lucas hard on the lips. She smiled at him and turned around to face the girl.

"If you don't leave my boyfriend alone in two seconds you little slut, you're in serious trouble. And trust me, when I say trouble, it means hell." She hissed as she pointed her index finger at the girl who didn't look threatened at all. "So go find another boy to screw, maybe drunken Dim or something cause I'm absolutely sure no sober person would want such a tramp like you."

The girl who wasn't really scared, mumbled a "says Brooke Davis, drunk plus slutty Queen of the year." And with that she left.

"You can be quite… Demanding you know that?"

Brooke laughed as she placed her arms around his neck. Playing with his hair, she said, "I don't think demanding is the right word."

"You said some harsh things to her." Lucas said as he saw Brooke's expression change.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it. She was flirting with you!"

"She was drunk."

Her hands left his neck as she placed them on her hips. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means she didn't know what she was doing, and you said some things to her she didn't deserve."

"Oh she deserved everything, maybe even more. And I'm starting to wonder if you don't deserve the same thing." She remarked bitterly as she took a step backwards.

"Come on Brooke, don't be like that."

"Be like what? Angry because you stood up for that blonde slut?"

"No…" He doubted if it was the right thing to say but he just blurted the word out, "jealous."

With a tight, fake smile she said calmly, "don't fuck with me Lucas. If you knew the real me you would be frightened. I don't do jealous." Her voice started to raise. "If I were you I would be a little bit nicer. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get something to drink."

He grabbed her by the arm as she passed him but she slapped his hands away.

* * *

"Fuck Lucas…" Brooke drowned her fourth shot, "fuck Haley." Another shot tequila burned down her throat. "Fuck Peyton." Again. "Fuck Nathan, hell; fuck everybody!"

She was all alone in Tim's kitchen and she was fine with that. It wasn't like she needed someone anyway. They were all bastards and liars and stupid people who seem innocent and nice from the outside but are just as evil on the inside as she was.

"You look like shit."

"Fuck you Peyton, go away to your new best friend Tutor Girl." Brooke slurred as she clutched her head trying to make the upcoming headache go away.

"She's not my best friend and you know it, hell you even know I hate that girl."

Looking up from the floor Brooke was staring at she saw her blonde friend taking a seat besides her. "How's it going with our little wager anyway?"

Peyton rolled her eyes at her. "You should know that."

Brooke waved it away as she tried to balance herself on the stool. "Whatev-just say… Spit it out already."

"Jeez, you are so out of it."

"Peyton!"

Looking back at Brooke she grinned mischievously "She's fucking clueless... As usual."

"Go you. You know, I was actually starting to like this girl but she is just way annoying you know. Always following you like you got some glue on your ass or something."

Peyton laughed at Brooke's ramble. She was more out of it than she thought she would be. Her plan was working out perfectly, a drunken Brooke, a very sober Lucas and a tipsy Haley.

"Did she make out with a guy or guys yet?"

The blonde frowned as she thought about it. "I don't know actually." She stood up and offered Brooke her hand. "Want to find out?"

Brooke glanced at her ex-best friend's hand for a few seconds before grabbing it.

"Before we're going to find out I want another shot." Brooke said as she took another glass of tequila and one for Peyton.

They drowned it in about two seconds and together they stumbled towards the living room where they immediately saw Haley dancing very close with a hot guy.

Peyton and Brooke gave each other a look before bursting out in laughter. "This might actually work you know."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement as she all of a sudden stopped laughing. Her face in a frown, as her hand trailed in her hair she said "but wait, does that mean I'm losing my car?"

The other girl took her eyes of off Haley and the guy who had his back to them and turned her attention now to the girl next to her. "I guess so." She smirked.

"No way! I'm not going to loose this wager." Brooke murmured as she took another glimpse of the dancing pair. "I have to stop them."

But Peyton stopped her before she could even take a step in their direction. "No way girly, that's not part of the deal. Besides, this is all her work, we're not helping her at all."

They both turned their attention to Haley and the hot brown haired guy with a killer body, one that seemed so familiar.

As Haley leaned in to kiss the guy, Brooke startled with confusion in her voice "isn't that…"

"Nathan?"

* * *

**A:N/ thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. There was one review that confused methough, and it was not very... Nice. Her or his name was** u_r a loser_ **and the review:** _just kill brooke (the slag) off...she a whore _**trough me off guard. If you want to criticize me, that's ok but this is just rude. The whole story is based on Brooke so of course I'm not going to kill her. If you don't like my story, don't review. **

**Thanks.  
Helen**


	19. The Party part II

Chapter 18. The Party (part II)

_As Haley leaned in to kiss the guy, Brooke startled with confusion in her voice "isn't that…"_

"_Nathan!"_

Peyton practically ran towards the couple as she yelled in anger, "what the hell is going on! What are you even doing here?" She screamed at Nathan.

Nathan was for once in his life speechless. He stammered and tried to come up with a good excuse but the right words just didn't come up in his half drunkenly mind. "Tim's my best friend so of course I'm invited to this party. And, we were just dancing, I swear I didn't know she wanted to kiss me!" He said sheepishly as he watched and half listened to a fuming Peyton, his eyes darted to the pretty brunette.

Brooke was also speechless. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were filled with confusion. Maybe even a little hurt. Nathan had no idea, and the fact that his head was spinning wasn't really helping either.

"And _you_!"

If looks could kill Haley would be dead. And buried in the backyard.

"How could you try to kiss my boyfriend? What kind of fucking lame friend are you?"

Haley didn't know what to say or what to do. Everything was going so fast. First the dancing, something that she enjoyed very much, then the almost kissing and within ten seconds everything was upside down.

Then something inside Haley snapped.

Brooke had said to Haley that Nathan and Peyton had broke up a few days ago.

"But Brooke said that you guys broke up." She said with a shyly voice that came out as nothing but a whisper.

Peyton's eyes went wide. Turning to Brooke, who was really hard trying to avoid Peyton's gaze and getting her balance at the same time, Peyton started to get hysterical "you said what!"

"I said to her to loose up a bit, you know, make out with some guys. I never told her to make out with Nathan!" She knew she was lying but the chance that Peyton believed her and not Haley was very big, she was her best friend for years after all.

"That is not-not true!" Haley's voice started to crack, almost at the verge of tears, as she tried to explain everything.

Peyton grabbed Haley's arm as she gasped in pain, she pushed Haley on the couch and said in a cold tone "spill."

Brooke saw this as a sign to but in. "Don't listen to her Peyt, she's a liar! You know she's doing everything to be popular like us!"

But Peyton wasn't listening, she nodded her head to Haley for her to continue. Brooke and Nathan watched as Haley confessed.

"It was right before the party…"

_The three girls were having fun with doing shots and drinking some vodka mixed with beer. It was disgusting but they drank it anyway. _

_Because Peyton and Brooke weren't exactly amateurs when it came to drinking, they had to drink way more to feel something. And Haley, being the only amateur in the room, was already tipsy after two beers and one shot of tequila. _

_They both laughed as they saw Haley doing a weird dance while she tried to sing "Material Girl" from Madonna, but failed. Badly. _

"_Ok Tutor Girl, enough booze for you. I, on the other hand, need some more. I'm going to get it, you want some too Brooke?" As Brooke nodded her head in agreement, Peyton walked to the kitchen leaving Brooke and Haley all alone. _

"_So Hales…"_

"_So Brookie." Haley smiled. _

_Brooke frowned as she shook her head from side to side. "Don't call me Brookie, it's Brooke, got it?"_

"_Got it." Haley said like she just learned something at school. _

"_Anyway what I was trying to say is, are you planning on making out with someone at the party?" _

_The other girl's eyes went wide in pure shock. As she studied Brooke's face for a while she said laughing, "what? Nooo!"_

_Brooke pushed Haley playfully on the shoulder. "You know, make out, with a guy." When Haley didn't flinch or anything but just stared at her she continued "a guy? The opposite sex?"_

"_I know what a guy is Brooke!" Haley said finally giving in. "But I don't know about the making out part."_

"_Oh come on, there must be someone you like, somebody who you've always dreamed about kissing someday."_

_Haley blushed as she tucked at her shirt. "Well, there is this guy who I kind of like…"_

"_Who?" Brooke asked excited. _

"_Uhm, I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say." She giggled. _

_Brooke was starting to get royally pissed if that girl didn't spit it out in two seconds. "Just say it!" _

"_Nathan Scott."_

"I had talked to him a few times because I've tutored him and he was the first… Well, hot guy besides Lucas who is nice to me and even wants to talk to me. And that was when Brooke said that you two had broken up." Haley said as she pointed between Peyton and Nathan.

Brooke made a noise of aggravation as her pretty face darkened. "You are such a bitch."

"No you are! Telling Haley we broke up is such a skanky move Brooke, it's low, even for you." Peyton broke in as she tried to let it all sink in.

"Like you are one to speak! You fucked me over so many times Peyton and we hated each other remember, I was just messing with you like you had messed with me."

That was it. Peyton couldn't hide it anymore. "You want to talked about messing up with people's life? Why don't you tell Haley about the little wager of ours."

"Peyton…"

"What's going on?" A male's voice interrupted their scream fest. "Brooke?" Lucas asked as he tried to get some answers.

Peyton laughed as he watched the confused looks on Haley, Nathan and Lucas' face and the scared-to-death look on Brooke's. It was quite entertaining.

"Ooh, things are getting good. Come on Brooke, tell us all about the wager."

"What wager?" Nathan said as he finally got his voice back. He had just watched the whole thing and the Haley confession caught him pretty off guard too.

"The wager Brooke and I made up. Come on Brooke spit it out!" Peyton said as she pushed Brooke who lost her balance but ended up safely in Lucas' arms.

"Peyton, please don't." She almost pleaded and that wasn't really a Brooke thing to do, they all knew that.

"No I think I want to hear this." Nathan said.

"Me too." Lucas agreed.

Brooke remained quiet and that was Peyton's sign to tell the whole story. Looking straight at Haley, who looked frightened, she began her story. "Brooke and I made this little bet thingy, we had to make you believe that we actually liked you and that we wanted to be friends with you. I can't believe you bought that!" Peyton laughed as she saw the shocked faces.

"We betted that we could turn you into Miss Slut, Brooke thought that would never happen and I thought, with a little help of course, it would work. So yeah Haley, if you thought that we really liked you then you're wrong, cause you are still the same, stupid Tutor Girl."

Then Peyton turned around to face Lucas who was getting angry at her whole outburst. He looked at Brooke and shook his head disappointed. "And then we've got the famous Lucas. Brooke here saw some new meat and she being Brooke, wanted to have that. Yes Lucas, that's right, it's all about sex with Brooke, don't you understand that?"

"That-that's not true, I really like Lucas."

"Oh bullshit Brooke! Remember the days that you got pissed because Lucas wanted to take things slow? You hate take things slow, you're always the one who says: slow is good, fast is better."

Brooke looked at the ground knowing everything that Peyton said was true. She couldn't believe this was happening. Lucas looked hurt and humiliated as he turned around fast, but Brooke caught his arm.

"Lucas please don't leave, non of this is true, please believe me."

He looked at her with disgust. "I can't believe I actually bought your stupid act. So this was all because of sex huh? I guess what everybody says is true, you are one lying bitch who only cares about sleeping around with multiple guys. Well guess what? You fooled me, I bought it. Congrats."

"No Lucas, I'm so sorry…"

"It's over Brooke."

And with that he offered Haley a hand as she grabbed it. Giving Brooke one last look of disappointment, they left the party.

Brooke watched as the two best friends left as she looked back at Peyton her eyes cold and hard. "This is all your fault, I can't believe you made me the evil bitch out of this, it was your plan to start the wager for Christ sakes!"

"Yes but you caused most of the damage. I'm proud of you girl." Peyton replied flatly as she grinned with an evil smile plastering on her face.

"Shut up Peyton." Brooke hissed. "Anyway, the whole turning Haley into a slut didn't work out really well right?" She spat coldly.

"I guess not really." Peyton muttered as saw Brooke looking at Nathan.

Brooke let out a phony laugh and placed her hand on Nathan's chest, slowly making circles with her index finger. He seemed to be in some sort of trance as he didn't respond to her touch.

"So you know what that means right? I win the wager and that means…"

"No way." Peyton said shaking her head quickly.

"…I can fuck Nathan." Brooke finished now with her own face in a devilish grin. Nathan was shocked to say the least, and Peyton seemed royally pissed off because she knew Brooke was right.

"But he's my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry babe, a deal is a deal."

Brooke's words made Nathan wake up out of his trance. As much as he wanted Brooke, she was drunk (and so was he) and if this was all just a game to her then he didn't want to sleep with her.

"I don't think so." he spat coldly "I don't want to be used, thank you very much."

As he moved away from her she rolled her eyes and replied just as harshly back "oh but Nathan, you first have to resist me."

He cocked an eyebrow "what are you saying?"

"Oh you know what I mean, why don't we go up that stairs over there and we'll see what's going to happen."

Peyton had enough as she lifted her hand to slap Brooke, but Nathan caught her arm and sneered "don't you dare Peyton, you caused enough for today. Just go home and I'll deal with this one here." He said coldly as he pointed to Brooke who was currently kissing Nathan's neck.

"No way I'm leaving you and that slut alone!" She yelled in frustration as she saw Brooke's smirk. "He's still my boyfriend you know!"

"Oh I know, but not for long if he fucked me."

Nathan pushed Brooke away as he whispered in her ear, "go upstairs, I'll be there in a few seconds."

As Brooke left with a wink, Nathan turned to Peyton and said before she could break in "Nothing's going to happen Peyton. Do you really think I would fuck your drunken best friend?"

As Peyton raised her left eyebrow he added quickly "I wouldn't do that to you Peyt, I may like her but I won't take advantage of her. Please just leave and trust me."

After thinking about it for a good minute, Peyton nodded her head and left the party.

"Oh boy, this is so fucked up." Nathan mumbled as he took the stairs.

* * *

**A:N/ So this chapter is full of drama. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the amazing reviews (I'm just going to ignore the two reviews from 'hello pretty'. Again, if you think this story is 'boring' or 'it is shit' then DO NOT REVIEW!) and keep them coming, I love them, they make my day. Don't worry Brucas lovers (or Brathan lovers) cause let's just say things aren't over. **

**Love,  
Helen**


	20. Asking For Forgiveness

Chapter 19. Asking For Forgiveness

Nathan wondered what was going to happen if he opened up that bedroom door. Maybe she was already asleep, or maybe she was wide awake, waiting on him with nothing on but her underwear.

Ok, so what that he hoped the last thing was going to happen. Sure, he couldn't touch, but look wasn't too bad. Even one little goodnight kiss was okay right?

In his dreams their kisses were hot and passionate, not all about lust but just purely about being in love with each other. Not that he was in _love_ with Brooke Davis, he just… wanted her. He liked the idea of being with her.

He shook his head, laughing at himself. He was being ridiculous and that was all Brooke's fault. And maybe the alcohol.

As he opened the door, peeking his head just around the corner, he saw an empty room. Frowning, he opened the door wider and walked in.

"Brooke?" When he heard nothing but the wind he asked again, slightly unsure "Brooke? Are you here?" He could have sworn he heard something behind him, but when he turned around he saw nothing.

All of a sudden he felt two hands on his waist as a familiar voice called out from behind, "Took you long enough."

He turned around once again and gasped as he saw Brooke standing in front of him with her hands now on her hips, with an evil smirk on her face.

She was in her underwear, just like he imagined. A black, lace bra with a matching thong.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea." He said stammering but his eyes never left her body.

Brooke just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I think it is."

"Why don't you just put on some clothes so I can take you home." He knew that was the right thing to do. He didn't want to take advantage of her. She was hurt because that dude broke up with her and her friendship with Haley was ruined. All thanks to his bitch of a girlfriend.

"How chivalrous of you" she remarked. Before he had a chance to reply Brooke took him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He seemed too stunned to reply but he didn't push her away either. In fact if she wasn't mistaken he seemed to be kissing her back.

They made their way to the bed without breaking the steamy kiss and when Nathan's legs hit the bed they fell on it with a loud thud. Brooke loved to be on top, it made her feel like she was the one in charge and that made her feel powerful.

She placed her hands on the hem of his shirt, trying to take it off as fast as possible. Their lips left each other for a few seconds as Nathan brought his shirt over his head. Just as their lips brushed against each other again Brooke pulled away and instead, planted soft kisses on his neck. Hearing him moan convinced her to go on.

Then she stopped abruptly and looked away as if embarrassed. "I can't do this." He heard her sigh.

He nodded his head in understanding. "You're right. We can't do this to Peyton."

Hearing her ex-bestfriend's name made her eyes turn dark. "I don't give a damn about _her_, this just isn't fair to Lucas."

Hearing his name made Nathan frown in disgust. "You don't actually care about that, pussy, do you?"

Brooke slapped his arm as she hissed, "He's not a pussy."

"I take that as a yes."

She thought about it for a while as she abruptly stood up and began searching for her clothes. Putting them on with her back towards him, she said "Yes, I do care about him. In fact, I've never felt like this around anyone. He's really nice, not cocky or arrogant, he's smart and handsome. If I hadn't screwed up royally we would still be together. How stupid am I?"

He had listened to her, his heart breaking with every word. She really liked that guy, and he knew how it was to feel something for someone when you couldn't really _be_ with that person. Brooke belonged to that Lucas guy, as did her heart.

And he realized that his heart belonged to Brooke, which meant that he had to get over her. Her feelings weren't mutual, and he understood that now.

"Go."

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Go see him, talk to him. I'm sure if you tell him how you really feel, he'll forgive you."

The brunette was still slightly confused. "But I thought you-"

He shook his head and looked down, taking a deep breath. As he looked up he looked straight in her eyes and said in his most convincing voice, "It doesn't matter how I feel about you, you are obviously in love with this guy and I can never compare to him. And he cares about you too; otherwise he wouldn't be so hurt."

Brooke said nothing as she stared to him with an intense gaze. His words meant something to her. Since when was Nathan Scott that sweet?

"I'll take you to his house."

* * *

As Nathan came to a stop he turned off the car and faced Brooke. "Look, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, you know… Kissing you while I knew you had a boyfriend."

She smiled sweetly as she ran a hand softly on his cheek. "It's ok Nathan, I forgive you. I haven't exactly been an angel myself." They both chuckled quietly as they thought about the evil things she had done the past few years.

"Good luck with everything Brooke."

She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks." Brooke said as she stared deeply into his eyes. "There are millions of pretty girls out there, I'm sure there's a girl walking around somewhere, who's perfect for you."

They shared a smile and she stepped out of the car and watched as he sped off.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a second and opened them again as she mumbled some comforting words to herself.

"You can do this Brooke, this is the guy for you."

She waited for two minutes before she had the guts to actually knock on the door. Waiting as she bit her lip, Brooke tugged her shirt uncomfortable. Why was she so damn nervous?

The door opened and there he was. She expected his cold tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I- can I come in?

"Why would I let you in after everything you did?"

Brooke sighed as she looked down, shifting her feet, feeling the big lump starting to form down her throat. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did." She said still not daring to look him in the eye.

Lucas sneered as he watched her stammering. "Look at you, the queen bitch, Brooke Davis, can't even look me straight in the eye while she's speaking." He spat.

His words hurt her deeply as she swallowed hard before looking up; she finally met his eyes. "You know what's weird? When I didn't know you I was a completely different person. I remember when I thought once, sometimes it feels like life has no meaning. People asked me if I never got sick of all the partying and drinking and the answer is yes, I get tired of my life, Lucas. I wanted to stop but my life had always been that way, I couldn't just stop like that. If I did that I would've lost everything.

But then I met you, and when we started dating I just wanted to change. I had to, I wanted to be a different person. I knew it was going to be hard, but if I tried my best, everything would be alright in the end. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm nothing without you, you made me want to change. And I-I love you for that."

"Brooke-"

"And I want to be with you Lucas, so bad." Tears started to form in her eyes and she didn't know if it was because of her confession or because of all the emotions boiling inside of her.

Lucas stared at the insecure girl in front of him and he wanted to forgive her, but something inside of him said the opposite. As he watched her again, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and said softly, "I think you need to pay someone else a visit first. You know, the gold-haired girl with the hazel eyes, goes by the name Haley "Tutor Girl" James?"

Brooke chuckled through her tears and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be back, if that's ok with you?"

When he nodded Brooke knew that was her cue to leave.

* * *

As Brooke walked into Haley's bedroom, she saw the girl sitting on her bed solemnly staring to the wall in front of her. When she saw Brooke, she jumped off the bed and stared at her with pain in her eyes, "Who let you in?"

"Uh, some girl named Taylor." Brooke said as she pointed vaguely at the door behind her. "Who is she anyway?"

"You don't have to pretend." Haley whispered in barely more than a whisper but Brooke had heard the girl.

"Pretend what?"

"That nothing happened. That you care."

Brooke's heart sunk as she saw that Haley was in so much pain. It was never the plan to hurt her so much, well, not her plan anyway. The brunette walked towards the bed and flopped on it. She patted on the spot next to her, with a slight smile on her face.

Haley hesitated for a while as she bit her lip and sat down next to Brooke. "Haley, I do care about you. If you believe it or not, I really do."

"But what about the wager?" There was clearly bitterness in her voice.

"I made that wager because I was stupid back then, but once I knew you, and Lucas, I started to feel sorry for the both of you. I really liked you, you know… You're sweet and concerned and a great friend. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, you never deserved any of it. And-" Brooke's voice cracked as she took al her power to continue "-And I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, because I've been a complete bitch to you and I don't deserve you as a friend."

When Haley remained silent Brooke nodded to herself and hopped off the bed, leaving the room. As her hand grabbed the doorknob, Brooke heard a soft 'wait'.

She turned around and saw Haley standing up from the bed as well. "I know you are sorry and… It's okay."

"No it's not." Brooke waved her hand away as she shook her head. "It's too much to forgive, this is the second time I've asked for forgiveness and I can't ask you this again. It was stupid to come here, I'll just go."

"I want to be your friend too Brooke, but I don't know if I can deal with it again if you hurt me like that. And I-I don't know if I can trust you." Haley whispered the last part as she looked down.

Brooke placed a hand on Haley's arm, "I know and I understand that completely. We just take things… Slow ok?"

Haley chuckled. "Now you sound like we're dating or something."

She started laughing and soon Brooke joined. Together they laughed and fell on the bed at the same time.

It felt good to have her friend back.

* * *

**A:N/ thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved every one of them (to 'hello pretty': it means a lot to me that you said sorry, I'm glad you are aware that you had no right to say such things. You can leave a critical review if you want if you think that'll help me to improve the story). Anyway, there's one chapter left and then this story is finished! Can you believe that? Please review and let me know what you guys think :) **

**Love,  
Helen**


	21. Regret Your Life

Chapter 20. Regret Your Life

**Four Months Later**

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is quite something. Gorgeous short, blonde hair with the most beautiful green eyes and perfectly plucked eyebrows. Her nails are always manicured; face like an angel and a tanned body with killer legs. Most popular girl in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. She seems to have thousand of friends.

It was official, Peyton Sawyer had replaced Brooke Davis.

Peyton walked trough the halls of Tree Hill High like she owned the place (which was probably the truth), followed by her posse of shallow cheerleaders. When Brooke left the cheerleading squad to be student council president, Peyton took Brooke's spot as captain since she was co-captain.

After the 'party' Brooke and Peyton hadn't shared one word with each other. They weren't friends and they weren't enemies but they just ignored each other and pretended that the other one didn't exist.

They pretended like they were never friends.

Brooke watched her with dark eyes filled with pure hate and anger. Haley placed a hand on her arm in sympathy. Together they watched as the blonde passed them with a smirk on her face.

Haley had replaced Peyton for Brooke, as a person that was completely the opposite of her ex-best friend. Sometimes, Brooke had the admit, she was extremely annoyed by the way Haley acted. But that was just a thing she had to get used to. Haley wasn't Peyton, and that was a good, but new, thing.

Peyton was still dating Nathan, Brooke and Lucas were dating again. Nathan and Brooke came to the conclusion to leave everything that had happened between them behind, and to be friends. And to everyone's surprise, that worked out quite well.

Of course, Peyton hated the fact that her boyfriend was friends with the pretty brunette, who Nathan claimed to like four months ago. She knew that even if Brooke hated her, she would never cheat on Lucas with Nathan. Brooke was now the 'loyal girlfriend' who didn't hurt a fly, so Peyton wasn't threatened by her.

Peyton kissed Nathan demandingly on the lips. The cheerleaders beamed around them and giggled when they walked away to their lockers. Brooke and Haley just watched them all in disgust.

"Pey Pey, come on! We have Algebra so we have to be on time or Ms. Van der Kamp is going to kill us!" One of the cheerleaders yelled.

The blonde kissed Nathan one last time on the lips and smiled as she walked away with her heels clicking on the hard floor.

Nathan sighed as he met Brooke and Haley's eyes. "What?" he asked as he jogged over to them. He already knew why they were giving him such cold looks.

"You know what Nathan Scott, why are you letting her kiss you?" Brooke spat with annoyance.

He rolled his eyes at her. "She's my girlfriend you know."

"Why are you even staying with her after everything she has done to us?" Haley broke in, her voice calm and staring intently at the guy in front of her.

"Both of you know why, this was your idea for Christ sakes!" Nathan said shaking his head in frustration as he pointed at Brooke.

"I know, trust me. This is just taking a little longer than I thought it would be." Brooke snorted.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were lying on his bed, she was watching a stupid program and he was just watching her. With her eyes firmly on the TV screen, her lips forming a big smile once in a while, showing of her dimples; she looked beautiful.

She could practically feel his eyes on her, so she turned around to watch him with an amused smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed her by the loops of her jeans, pulling her closer to him. "I was just watching you."

"Really?" She asked slightly surprised as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"You sound surprised."

Brooke fumbled with the hem of her shirt as she looked down feeling a little unsure, "It's just that, not one guy ever just liked to… Watch me."

Lucas frowned at this. "Why not? You're beautiful, I love to watch you." He said as he grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

Now Brooke didn't even try to hide her surprise. "You think I'm beautiful?"

He started laughing as he rolled her over so that he was on top of her. His arms rested next to her on the bed. "Brooke Davis you are something else, of course I think you are beautiful! You are the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "You're so cheesy."

"Oh, but you love it."

"Don't get too cocky now mister." She poked him in the chest as he let his arms fall. Lucas body collapsed on hers and for a moment she felt like all the air in her lungs had disappeared. He watched her and automatically wet his lips hungrily before crashing his lips on hers.

Kissing him felt like heaven. No one could make her feel like this. His lips were soft and tasted like mint and she knew how stupid it sounded but she wanted to kiss them as much as possible.

Breaking away, she breathed heavily and he looked back at her lustfully. Brooke could see his normal ice blue eyes turn dark. They kissed again, this time harder and longer as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. When Lucas slide his left leg in between her thighs and applied pressure, she let out a gasp of shock and pleasure.

Before they both even realized it, their clothes were spread around the entire room. She was only in her panties and bra, he only in his boxers. Her breathing was coming faster and so was his. Lucas kissed her neck, leaving a dark mark behind she knew she had to hide for days.

Their eyes locked for a moment as he searched for a sign for her to tell him that they were doing the right thing, that she wanted this as bad as he wanted it. And when he heard her the clasp of her bra he knew she was ready.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her mouth as he looked her straight in her hazy eyes as she removed the bra.

She nodded and let out a quick "Yes," before kissing her way down his body, placing circles around his bellybutton. The moment her hands found the hem of his boxers she dragged them down his legs, leaving him completely naked. A few seconds later, he did the same with her panties, dragging them down her smooth, tanned legs.

Things felt different. The air felt different. She felt different. She then realized that this night wasn't about having meaningless sex, this was something else.

Love.

* * *

What the hell was she doing? Why on earth did she come here? Why had she just knocked on that door? What was wrong with her?

"Brooke?" Peyton's voice was cold but Brooke could make out a surprised tone.

Without Peyton's permission she let herself in and immediately walked up the stairs. She could hear the footsteps behind her, following her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peyton asked harshly as she saw Brooke searching for something in her bedroom.

"There's some stuff that I left here, and I want it back."

"I'll put them in a box and give them to you tomorrow or something, but I want you to leave now. I have some other things, more important things, to do."

Brooke turned around and looked Peyton in the eye for the first time in months. "Practicing your new cheerleading routine?" Brooke said sarcastically as she continued to grab her stuff.

The blonde rolled her eyes in a bored way and looked at her watch to let Brooke know she was annoyed with her. "No. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm about to go to this High School party."

Brooke raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you hated those parties."

"Guess people change." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"People don't change in not even half a year Peyton, you are still the same, old, fucked-up Peyton."

Peyton decided to ignore Brooke's last comment. "I love partying so I don't care what kind of party it is, and besides, I was bored."

"As always." Brooke smirked before continuing, "Aww, is Peyton bored with her life already? I mean, now that you are the most talked about person in school, captain of the cheerleading squad, still dating the star of the basketball team, you feel like you are all alone? Let me guess what you are thinking; poor me, mope mope, whine whine, I've got everything that I wanted but why do I feel so empty inside?"

Peyton said nothing as she turned her head away so that Brooke couldn't see the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Why can Brooke change but I can't? Why do I miss my mother more than anything right now? How long do I have to wait until my father realizes that I want him to come home? Am I pretty enough? Am I going to look stupid when I give up the cheerleading squad after everything? Are the cheerleaders my real friends? Do they listen to me like Brooke did?" Brooke ranted as she took a step closer to Peyton who in return backed away.

"Is it true that people always leave? Have you ever thought that maybe it's your fault that everybody is leaving you? That you sent people away? That-"

"STOP!" Peyton yelled with her hands covering her eyes. "Just stop, please…" She pleaded as she broke down on the floor.

Brooke watched her former friend cry her heart out. A part of her wanted to hug her, comforting her that everything was going to be alright, that she was sorry for the things that she'd just said. But the other part of her enjoyed watching the blonde girl. It was her own fault, and this was her way to hurt Peyton like Peyton had hurt her.

"What's the matter Peyton? Can't handle the truth?"

"Just leave." Peyton was now sobbing and the tears were streaming down her face.

"I'll only leave on one condition." Brooke said calmly as she sat down on Peyton's bed. "I want to ask you something and you have to promise to answer honestly."

The blonde only nodded from the spot on the floor and waited impatiently for Brooke to ask her the question.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Everything. Do you regret wanting to destroy Haley's life? Do you regret hurting me, hurting Nathan or anyone for that matter? Do you regret that you're now the most popular girl in school? Do you regret giving up your artwork because you have to pay all your attention to cheerleading?" Brooke asked softly as she swallowed hard before continuing, "but most of all, do you regret your life?"

She waited for about two minutes for the other girl's answer. When she was about to say something she heard a soft whisper.

"What?"

"Yes." Peyton whispered now more loudly. "Yes, I regret everything you just said."

As much as Brooke wanted to be satisfied with this answer, all she could feel right now was guilt. She felt sorry for Peyton.

When Peyton looked Brooke finally in the eye, the brunette gasped as she saw Peyton's face. It was pale and it wasn't glowing or shining, it was flat and cold. Mascara was running down her cheeks and her lipstick was smudged.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy that I'm unhappy with my life? Are you happy that I always wanted to be you, that I always looked up at you like you were some kind of goddess? You were my hero once Brooke, you were my hero when we were destroying other people's lives. I wanted to be just like you. And now that I am an exact replica of you, I can't help but still want your life."

Brooke swallowed hard as she felt the lump starting to form down her throat. "If it makes you happy, I'm still unhappy too." She whispered as she looked down at her hands.

Peyton let out a laugh when she stood up and wiped her tears away. "Right, you have the perfect life, there's no way you're not happy."

"I lost my best friend four months ago Peyton. She transformed into someone I didn't recognize. She was evil and she did some things that were so screwed up, I can't even put it in words."

The blonde let her head fall down in shame as Brooke continued. "But I still miss her and I want to tell her how sorry I am for the things that I've done to her because, even if she did some ugly things to me, I've hurt her pretty bad too."

Peyton looked up to face Brooke who grabbed her hand and said, "Forgive me?"

"Of course!" Peyton said with a huge smile on her face as she flung her arms around Brooke's neck to give her a hug. "But first you have to forgive me." She whispered in Brooke's ear.

"All forgiven."

She could hear Peyton take a deep breath in relief. "I'm so glad that we're friends again Brooke, you were right about everything. From now on I'm going to change my life and try to be a better person. I'm going to say sorry to Haley and all the other people that I've hurt the last few years." She said as she broke the hug.

"I'm really glad we are friends again Brooke, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. As much as I love Haley, she's not my cute Goldilocks." Brooke and Peyton both smirked. When Brooke glanced at her watch she said, "Oh it's getting pretty late and I promised to meet Lucas ten minutes ago so…"

"Go, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded her head as she walked to the door. "I'll talk to you later."

When Peyton heard Brooke open up the front door she screamed down the stairs, "Wait! Brooke, wait!"

Brooke turned around and crossed her arms, wanting to know what her friend was about to say. "I'm really, _really_ glad we're friends again."

The brunette only smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

The moment Brooke closed the front door, a person appeared from the dark porch. "And, are you guys friends again?"

Brooke smiled evilly. "Yup, she bought everything. She's completely clueless and she even broke down in front of me when I told her the whole 'do you regret your life' thing."

The guy let out a laugh as he wrapped an arm around her. "That's good. You know, I think our plan is finally working out."

"I think so too, all we have to do now is make her fall in love with you again, then you'll dump her and after that she will crawl back to me, wanting comfort-"

"-and you'll tell her she can't change and that you choose to be on my side, not on hers." Nathan finished as they waited for a car to arrive.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Brooke asked after five minutes of comforting silence.

"Think about the things that she's done to us; she's evil Brooke, she can't change. If you guys are friends again then you can bet your ass that she's going to screw you over."

He could see her nodding her head slowly as she began to chew her lip. "You're not regretting this, right?"

"Of course not." Brooke snapped with confidence in her voice. "Look, there's Haley with the car, let's go."

They greeted Haley as they stepped in the car. "And, how did it go?"

"Perfect."

They laughed in union as Haley drove of. While Nathan and Haley were joking around, Brooke looked back to Peyton's house. The lights of Peyton's room were still on and if Brooke looked closely she could make out a figure dancing happily in the room.

This was how it was supposed to be. It was her own fault, she had to pay for what she did.

Payback's a bitch.

Right?

**The End!**

* * *

**Final A:N/ so this is it, this is the end of Material Girl. I want to thank EVERYONE for reading and reviewing, I really can't thank you all enough for that. I'm sure thatsome peoplelike the ending and other people didn't, but I wanted it to be surprising and something different so I guess that worked lol.  
I'm now writing a new fanfic, I don't have a name yet and I'm still working on some ideas but make sure to check it out soon.**

Again, thank you all for reading and don't forget to review for this chapter cause I still want to know what you guys think of it!

Love,  
Helen


End file.
